When you come back to me again
by Clarinet-Girl13
Summary: When Rin is 18 she dies trying to save her lord. Being her third death, she can't be brought back again. 10 years after her death Sesshomaru finds her unexpectedly, but as a...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Prologue

_ It has been eight years since Rin was left in the village by Lord Sesshomaru. She is currently sixteen and awaiting Lord Sesshomaru's regular visit which came once a month. Rin is excited because she is going to ask him if she can travel with him again._

_ Right now she is fidgeting, constantly looking outside for any sign of his arrival, inside the hut she shared with Keade. "Stop fidgeting child." "I can't help it. I'm both excited and nervous for Lord Sesshomaru's visit." Keade just sighed at her high energy, kind of wishing she was that young again, but alas she wasn't. _

_ Keade looked out the window and stared at the tree line. "Rin looks like he is here." "Really?!" She looked out the window and saw Lord Sesshomaru standing just out of the tree line waiting for her to come to him. Rin scurried out of the hut. _Oh Rin I hope ye have made the right decision.

_ "Hello Lord Sesshomaru, I hope your trip was safe." "Hn." Rin started to feel more nervous in his presence and he could sense it too. It was radiating off of her in waves. "What is on your mind Rin?" Rin looked up and gathered what courage she had left and said, "May I have permission to travel with you again my lord?" She said it in almost a whisper, but he heard it all the same. He stayed silent for a moment, Rin started to fear he would reject her request. "Say your goodbyes, we leave in the morning." "Really?! Oh thank you my lord! Thank you!" She bowed with respect, turned then left for her hut to pack what little she had._

_ Sesshomaru watched her go, stoic as always. _

_ The next morning Rin left, saying goodbyes to her friends, leaving with Lord Sesshomaru to adventures unknown._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Ch. 1

It has been two years since Rin joined her lord again. When they left the village they went straight to his ancestral home. It was beautiful and majestic, just like him.She was given a room to stay in and two servants to attend to her every need. Then he basically left her alone to do what she wanted as long as it was appropriate. The only time she saw him is when he came to ask if she wanted to come on patrol with him. She excepted every time.

That is where they were now, in the middle of summer, patrolling his borders. She was sweating profusely at this point. _How in the world can Lord Sesshomaru stand this heat? _She was on AhUn's back trying to read the book she brought along. A lot of the time the patrols were boring, but she didn't mind as long as Lord Sesshomaru was close by. Her sweat kept on dripping on the pages. She finally gave up and closed it. There was a rumbling in the distance. There were dark clouds on the horizon. _Ooooo, I hope it rains. _

"We will stop here for the night," Sesshomaru said from up front. They came to a shaded grove of trees to protect them from the suns rays. "Rin." "Hai." "There is a river over there to cool yourself down in." _Even though he doesn't show it, he always knows what I need. _"Thank you my lord. I'll be right back." Sesshomaru just sat down in the shade of a tree in answer.

Rin made it to the river. She stripped down in a hurry and jumped in. It was exactly what she needed. It felt soooo good that she didn't want to leave it, but she knew if she stayed any longer Lord Sesshomaru would come looking. While she was at the river she decided to catch a couple of fish for dinner. Getting out of the water she set her caught fish down, dried off and got dressed back into her clothes. On her way back to camp she gathered wood for a fire so she could cook her fish.

Coming back to the clearing she notice that Lord Sesshomaru hadn't moved a muscle. Rin just shrugged her shoulders and built her fire. It was almost dark by the time her fish were ready. When she was about to dig into her meal she noticed their current surroundings were quiet, too quiet. Sesshomaru noticed it too. He got up from his sitting position, checking the surrounding area with his heightened senses. Rin stayed quiet and still, watching his movements.

During her time in the village Rin had learned to protect herself. From Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Even from Kohaku whenever he made it to the village to visit. So given any situation, be it demon or human, she'd be able to hold her own.

"Rin! Move!" Sesshomaru suddenly yelled. Rin immediately moved. She went to AhUn, got on and took off, knowing that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't want her in the crossfire. Looking back to where she had been was a big gouge in the ground. Then she found the person who did it. He was currently squaring off with Sesshomaru. "So you are the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru," she heard him say. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru said in reply. "That is a stupid question. I'm the person who is going to kill you." Then he launched himself at Lord Sesshomaru who easily dodged. _Lord Sesshomaru please be careful, _Rin quietly prayed.

After a while of fighting each other it looked like they were easily matched. They were equally giving each other minor injuries. Then the stranger who challenged Lord Sesshomaru lunged and managed to punch Sesshomaru in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled seeing him being knocked to the ground. "AhUn take me down." AhUn was reluctant to listen to her, but Rin was very persistent. By the time she landed the stranger was now on the ground bleeding profusely from the stomach, but that did not stop him from getting up and launching himself at Sesshomaru again, this time managing to punch him in the head. It temporarily made him black out from the hit, but that moment his opponent conjured a spear from nowhere. Rin saw this and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "Lord Sesshomaru! Watch out!" Nobody heard her cry but she managed to make it to shield him from the blow that was about to be delivered.

Surprise was on the stranger's face when he saw his spear not protruding from his intended target. Instead it was protruding from Rin's chest. Once Sesshomaru came to and saw what happened he leapt up just in time to catch her. So many emotions were starting to overflow Sesshomaru's mind and body, that he didn't know how to react. Seeing Rin's life flit away from her eyes was something he didn't want to see ever. Then one emotion was now creeping up on his subconscious; it was rage. He laid Rin gently down and turned to the stranger with red eyes. The stranger took a step back suddenly afraid. Before he knew it Bakusaiga was rammed through his chest. Sesshomaru drew it out, turned then with flourish lopped of his head.

Then he turned slowly back towards Rin's body. Surpriseingly she was still alive, but her life was going fast. With the strangers death the spear had disappeared from her chest. Her breathing was ragged when he lifted her up. "Rin, why?" Sesshomaru managed to say. "I just… wanted… to help." "You're such a fool Rin." "I know, but… that's what you do… for someone you love… with all of your heart." Sesshomaru didn't know what to say to that. Love was a new word he did not understand, but for some reason he started to cry for the first time in his life, over the little human woman, dying in his arms.

"Rin don't leave me," his voice was starting to crack. Rin gave him a small smile. "Just remember…my lord…that I'll always…be with you…don't cry." With the last bit of strength she could muster she lifted her hand and held his cheek. Sesshomaru took his own hand and covered hers. Then her arm went lax.

"Rin? Rin?" he started shaking her now lifeless body. "RRIINN!" He didn't know what to do, but he knew that he couldn't do anything to bring her back. Upon her death it started to rain as if the own clouds were crying over her death. He stayed there for who knows how long. He was in a daze, almost in a state of denial over Rin's death, but once he convinced himself she wasn't going to come back. Silently he picked her up and laid her on AhUn's back. She looked so peaceful. He got on behind her lifeless body to make sure she didn't fall off and AhUn took off.

They made it to their destination; Inuyasha's village. Inuyasha was there to meet him. "Oh Kami," was all Inuyasha said seeing Rin's lifeless body in Sesshomaru's arms. "I can do nothing more to help her. Bury her, cremate her, as long as she gets a proper burial, I don't care." Sesshomaru's voice was deadpan. Then he laid her on the ground at Inuyasha's feet. "How did it happen?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper. He didn't even feel angry at his brother at the moment only sorrow for Rin. She was like a little sister to him. "She died saving me." Turning so he didn't reveal any emotion on his face, he left, but once he a great distance away he collapsed onto the ground. Rin's death was affecting him more than it should have. He stayed there in that position long enough for him to smell smoke coming from the distance. _They are burning her. _With that thought that they were burning her he got up and ran back. Once there the pyre that was burning had already consumed her body. Everybody there that cared for her at the village was there. All of them shedding tears. He simply bowed his head. _Rin, I just hope you are in a better place._

Then he turned, not looking back at the now pile of ashes that were now Rin's body.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N So here is my next story. Another version I thought of. It's a bit sad, but I promise there will be more to come. R/R please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 2

Sesshomaru was currently staring up at the full moon. It seemed unusually bright. _It has been ten years._ Ten years since Rin's death. Ever since, he had become more numb to everybody and everything. He spoke even less, only talking when absolutely necessary. He even tried forgetting her, but everything he would see would just remind him of her irritating him even more. Flowers fields, a certain smell, a river, and rain. Especially rain. It only served as a reminder of her death that day. Her death shouldn't have affected him this way. It was a major blow to his pride that he couldn't protect her.

The first year after her death was hard for him. He half expected to be walking the halls of his home humming some random tune she came up with, maybe have flowers in her arms that she picked for the day. At one moment he thought was starting to be delusional. He saw her in everything. So he shut himself in his room, not coming out, not communicating with anybody and in turn the servants of the household left him alone because they knew secretly that he cared greatly for the human woman that came to stay with them. So disturbing him would most likely mean a death sentence.

After a year he came out, and in everyone's opinion he looked terrible, but nobody said anything. There were dark circles under his eyes, he was paler, even his markings had lost their brilliance. After a week out of his room it looked like he was back to is old self, but everyone knew better. He was still grieving.

He visibly sighed thinking about the past. _Rin._ He turned and started walking away from the bright moon, the opposite of what he was feeling at the moment. None of it showed on his face, as always. As he walked he didn't note the scenery passing by, he just walked with no destination in mind. The wind blew lightly, but he paid it no heed.

_Lord Sesshomaru…_

He looked up and around him thinking he heard…no it wasn't possible. She's dead.

_Lord Sesshomaru…come…_

He heard it again. Now he was thinking he was delusional, but the wind changed directions as if directing him. His curiosity started to get the better of him. A feeling started to fill his chest; hope. It was such a human emotion, but he couldn't help it. Then he heard a scream in the distance. It was towards the direction he was headed. Now he was half tempted to turn around, but the wind blew harder so he headed towards where the scream came from.

He arrived at his destination, he knew this because the wind dyed down completely. What he saw was a woman and standing over her was a hog demon ready to devour her. He didn't know why, but he decided to save her. He dispatched the demon in one swipe. He probably didn't know what hit him. He looked towards the woman and taking a closer inspection saw that she was heavily pregnant, but she was gravely injured. He was about to turn away when he saw something coming towards them. It was bright floating orbs. Not like spirit orbs, for they moved about with some individuality to them. These were moving with synchronization.

When they made it over it circled the woman for a moment then the orbs transformed to form a person dressed in white. It too was a woman, but it was a person that he would know anywhere. _Rin. _At first she didn't acknowledge his presence, but tended to the woman. Rin placed her hands over the woman's wounds and somehow miraculously healed them. The woman thanked her profusely. Sesshomaru's attention was completely on Rin, not wavering. _Why hasn't she looked at me? _As if listening to his thoughts she finally turned to him.

Sesshomaru's breath caught and his mouth went dry. She smiled, and it was more radiant than he remembered it. Then she bowed in respect then embraced the woman and…orbed out? It took a moment to realize that she was gone along with the woman, so he chased the orbs in the direction of a village. He saw the orbs enter a hut and then leave a moment later. He continued to follow the orbs this time he took to the air. They were so high up now, he actually had a hard time keeping up. The orbs then started to slow down, then stopped. Then Rin reappeared the orbs disappearing.

He stopped right in front of her. Now he really must be delusional. He saw her die right in his arms didn't he? "My lord to answer your silent questions, I did die that day. You're not being delusional," she finally said breaking the silence. Oh how he missed the sound of her voice. "Then how are you here now?" he managed to ask. "I became a white lighter or as some people like to call it an angel. I am now able to travel through all three worlds and protect those in need. Like the woman earlier, her unborn child is supposed to become a great leader among humans someday. You can also say we can see to a point into the future." Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to say.

Then she turned her head as if hearing something in the distance "I have to go. They're calling me." Sesshomaru started to panic. Seeing her again he had not said a single word. He was still wrapping his head around the fact that Rin was right in front of him. "We'll see each other again, but I can't promise when." Then she lifted a hand and touched his cheek. It was so warm that he leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. Next thing he knew she was gone. He slowly floated back down toward the ground looking at the sky the whole time.

Once he touched ground, his knees gave out sending him to a kneeling position. He still couldn't believe it. Then recalling her last words that they will see each other again gave him hope. So with renewed energy he got up, turned and left returning home.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Yay! Rin's back in Sesshy's life! If you hadn't notice though I stole the white lighter idea from the tv show Charmed. Just so you know I don't own any idea from Charmed. hehe. R/R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 3

Orbs were floating through clouds, soon you start to pillars, it looked like a whole other world. You could see other white lighters standing in robes being silent. Rin landed among them having herself appear before the others. Soon a figure was walking towards her that she recognized. The man before her was considerably taller than her but she was anything but intimidated.

"Hello Rin, welcome back." "It's good to be back, sir. The Elders called me, but I don't know what they want." "I haven't a clue either. They want to talk to me too." They both walked in silence together towards their destination.

Soon they came to a room, where sat five people, all hooded like everyone else. "Glad you can make it Rin on such short notice and you too," the one speaking turned to the person next to Rin, "Inu Taisho."

They both bowed respectfully and waited for the Elders to tell them why they were there. "Now the reason we called you both here is because something is going to happen down on earth very soon, but we don't know what. All we know is that there will be major casualities if we don't somehow step in." "Sir I'm confused, how are we supposed to do that when we are passive in nature and only to protect those who need it and not those who deserve it." "It is because you are closer to the one that will be the center of this conflict Rin. Normally we don't cater to demons, but since Inu Taisho is the very first to earn this honor, it is our duty to protect his oldest from being led astray." Rin and Inu Taisho gasped at this. "So Rin you know the rules while down there. Inu Taisho, though temporarily, we are going to give you the privileges of a white lighter. You both are to leave immediately. We will keep you posted as you progress. You are dismissed." Rin and Inu Taisho turned to leave.

"So what do you think Rin?" Inu Taisho asked once they were out of the room. "I don't know, honestly, but so you know I would not let anything happen to your son." Inu Taisho smiled at her sentiment. "My dearest?" They both turned to a voice. Standing behind them was a beautiful woman no older than twenty-five. "Izayoi," Inu Taisho whispered with a bit of longing. "I'll leave you two a moment, then we're going to have to leave my lord," Rin said. Inu Taisho nodded his understanding and Rin left the two lovers alone. "I have to go, but it won't be long, I promise," Inu Taisho said, while cupping Izayoi's cheek. "I know. If you happen to see Inuyasha down there, give him my love." Inu Taisho bent and gave her a chaste kiss then turned to leave.

He met up with Rin, who had her back turned to him. "So how do you want to approach Lord Sesshormaru. I know you two didn't part on the best of terms," Rin said without looking at him. "Let's have you go to him first, prepare him, then I'll come in when you give the word." "Then let's go." With that both of them orbed back down to earth.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was at his home trying to sort through his thoughts one at a time. He had seen Rin. After ten years, after her death, he got to see her again. He was even touched on the cheek. She felt so warm and welcoming, and so real. He almost convinced himself that he was hallucinating, but her smell was still fresh on his skin, so it had to be real. He had to see her again, just so he knew he wasn't seeing things, but he didn't know how to contact her. If he even could. It was frustrating him to no end.

It has been two weeks since he saw her. He was currently laying on his bed, looking out the window at the quarter moon. He sighed audibly. Then he whispered, "Rin." Then his room filled with light and orbs. He couldn't believe it. Rin materialized right in his room. "You called, my lord?" Sesshomaru was still stoic, but even to the human eyes, his eyes were widened more than usual. For some reason he couldn't breath. "Rin," he managed to say after a moment and he got up from his futon and went over to her, stopping just mere inches from her. Rin had to tilt her head back to see his face properly.

Rin gave him her smile. "It's good to see you again my lord, but as fate would have it I have come with one other for some important matters to discuss with you." The seriousness in Rin's voice gave Sesshomaru pause. "One other?" "Hai, but you might want to sit." Sesshomaru quirked and eyebrow in question. Rin walked around him to go to his balcony doors and swung them open with flourish. Then she stepped aside. "You can show yourself now," she said towards the outside.

Then more orbs came to form a person right on his balcony. It was a person he had not seen in over two hundred and fifty years. Rin was right, he needed to sit. Again he couldn't breath. "Father," Sesshomaru said before blackness took him and he passed out.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Wow. I expected a more of a _I'm going to rip your throat out_, kind of reaction. Not fainting," Inu Taisho said as he laid his oldest son on his bed, like he used to when he was a younger pup. "I'm sure he'll get over the shock soon enough," Rin said trying to be optimistic. She had never seen her lord faint. It would have been comical if it weren't for the situation that they had to come in the first place.

Inu Taisho just shook his head, ruffling Sesshomaru's fringe. "Now we just have to wait till he wakes up," he sighed getting up and looking around the room. Then he noticed the swords standing in the corner. One he recognized, one he didn't. He picked up Tenseiga; it started to pulse under his touch. "Good to see you too. You have done my son good, like I hoped." Then he put Tensiega down. He looked at Bakusaiga, he wanted to touch it, but he would have to wait till his son woke up to show him how it worked. It intrigued him greatly. "Rin," Sesshomaru said in his sleep. Rin walked over to him and sat down next to him. She began to stroke his face, softly. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, then he sat up looking towards the balcony first, then Rin, then he turned to his father.

He stood up, not taking his eyes off of his father, walking very slowly over. They almost matched each other in height. Sesshomaru sniffed experimentally, same scent his father had, then he started circling, as if still unsure his own father was standing in his room. Inu Taisho waited patiently for his son's inspection to be done. From Rin's perspective it almost looked comical, but she knew better than to laugh. "Lord Sesshomaru are you done inspecting your father? We have some matters to discuss with you." Sesshomaru stopped right in front of his father. He tilted his head, then reared back an arm and punched his father in the jaw. Inu Taisho was expecting something like that, but he wasn't expecting the strength that Sesshomaru put into it. He would have flown through the wall, but he managed to orb himself out onto the balcony so he could recover. "Now I'm done," Sesshomaru said with a bit of satisfaction in his voice. When he looked to Rin, she was giving him a bit of a disapproving look, it almost made him feel guilty over punching his own father. "Well now that you've got that out of your system, can we get to business," Rin said as Inu Taisho walked back into the room rubbing his jaw gingerly.

"What is it you wanted to discuss?" Sesshomaru questioned.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Here's another chapter. I took the liberty of getting Sesshomaru's father in this. Hope you like. R/R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 4

_"What is it you wanted to discuss?" Sesshomaru questioned._

"To be completely honest I don't know where to start. The Elders gave us so little information there really isn't much to go on, but we do know that there will a be a major conflict, possibly a war, in the near future and it will involve you my lord. We kind of hoped you would be able to enlighten us with the rest," Rin said.

"The Elders also said we need to protect you at all costs. There will be a lot of bloodshed. Have you been noticing any unusual movement in the past months?" Inu Taisho added.

Sesshomaru was quiet through the entire talk. Deep in thought, he turned and walked out of the room. Both of them, Inu Taisho and Rin were used to this kind of behavior, followed. They soon came to his study where Sesshomaru was going overdue paperwork on his desk. He was looking for a letter, that when he first read it made him raise an eyebrow, but now that they were talking about a future conflict it came back to him.

At the bottom of the stack he finally found it. Inu Taisho and Rin where waiting quietly. Sesshomaru read through the letter again. Then he handed it out so either Inu Taisho or Rin could take it from him. Rin grabbed it first, accidentally brushing Sesshomaru's hand in the process. They both involuntarily flinched. Inu Taisho saw it, but decided not to comment.

The letter read:

_dear lord sesshomaru,_

_I have WrItten this Letter to you so that you wiLl consider a new trade agreement between our lands. i would liKe to have an audIence with you as soon as possibLe to discuss future pLans._

_sincerelY_

_lOrd of the east_

_katsUo_

The letter confused her at first, but if she looked closely at the capitalized letters it read: I WILL KILL YOU. Rin then gave the letter to Inu Taisho to read. As he read, Rin saw his brows slowly knit together.

"I don't understand, the east has always been peaceful with the west. Why would they want to kill you?" Inu Taisho finally said, breaking the silence. He had figured out the hidden message within the letter.

Sesshomaru had his hands knitted together, his elbows resting on his desk. "The only reason I have deducted is that I killed a close relative of their house, but accident or otherwise. Thats the only reason I see in trying to kill me." Inu Taisho and Rin nodded their heads in understanding, but Rin was slightly confused. She would have remembered something like that to happen during their travels together. Since Naraku, anyone of strong standing in demon society never dared to to challenge Lord Sesshomaru and live. Then a memory of ten years ago crept into her mind. She remembered it vividly, because it was the day she died.

The demon that challenged Lord Sesshomaru that day was strong, but not strong enough. She remembered his face vividly as he thrust his spear into her chest. _Could it possibly have been him?_

Sesshomaru was watching her closely as she came to her conclusion, but waited for her to voice it.

"Could it have been that demon? Ten years ago?" Rin finally asked. Inu Taisho was looking between the two trying to decipher what they were saying. "That is the only conclusion I have come up with. Lord Katsuo had a son that disappeared ten years ago about the same time. It only makes sense that I was the one that killed him," Sesshomaru finally coming to the main conclusion of the topic that they were on.

"You mean Kenji?" Sesshomaru nodded. "I always knew that boy would get into trouble one day. Now the east wants revenge for their fallen prince." "I didn't recognize him till ran him through with Bakusaiga, but then with Rin dying close by I paid no more attention to him than a fly," Sesshomaru responded.

"Lord Inu Taisho?" Rin asked looking at him. Inu Taisho nodded his head and orbed out to report to the Elders what they had found out.

Sesshomaru watched him go, then he turned his eyes to Rin, who was walking to one of his study windows to look out into the night. He watched her silently, noting how she looked in the moonlight. She was beautiful. Her hair was long, but not too long, but the color complimented her eyes, a deep brown. Her small nose, but not too small, her lips, a rosy red, he wondered what it would be like to taste them.

Then Rin turned her head to look at him, catching him in the act of staring, but he didn't look away embarrassed like a human would. No, he just kept on staring.

"Is there something you need, my lord?" Rin asked breaking his reverie. There was a slight blush on Rin's cheeks. It looked cute on her.

Sesshomaru steadily stood up from the chair he was in and walked over to her. Soon he was mere inches from her, that Rin had to crane her neck to look at him. He started to bend lower, soon their noses started to touch, then realizing what Sesshomaru was about to do Rin said, "We can't."

She stepped away putting some distance between them.

"And why not?" Sesshomaru asked, he was slightly hurt at her rejection. "There are rules that I must abide by and one of them is to not to get too involved with the land of the living. So it has nothing to do with you, so try not to be too offended, okay?" with that she orbed out of his study.

The thing was that he was greatly offended. It hurt that during their time together they couldn't be _together. _Then his father orbed back in, intruding on his thoughts.

He looked around, "Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru stayed silent. Inu Taisho growled at his son's silence, but decided to give him the news before he could ask him anything else. "Well the Elders just said to keep a low profile for now, for safety perposes and what not." As he said this he noticed his son wasn't listening. Inu Taisho growled again and walked over to his oldest. "What's wrong?" No answer. Inu Taisho sighed, then looked out the window. "Sesshomaru, just so you know that when you were younger I was hardly ever there for you, but I'm here now. Talk to me, son."

"Father is it true that white lighters are forbidden to get too involved with the land of the living?"

Inu Taisho sighed. He had watched both of them the entire evening. He knew his son had feelings towards Rin. "Yes, it is true, because if they do, they lose the right and privilege of being a white lighter. Two things could happen: One their wings could be clipped or two the Elders will forcefully take her back to heaven and keep her there and you'll never see her again, in this life or the next. Rin understands this all too well. So I suggest you control yourself when around her."

Sesshomaru listened silently, he intended to keep himself a respectably distance until everything was resolved. Inu Taisho just watched his son silently seeing if he could see any of his emotions, betraying what he was thinking. Alas he found nothing, something he inherited from his mother. What a frustrating trait.

"I'm going to look for Rin," Inu Taisho finally said and with that he orbed out leaving Sesshomaru to brood.

_I will make this one promise to myself. I will promise that after this conflict with the east is settle I will make Rin mine. Elders or no Elders._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N So here's another chapter. The kissing almost commenced, but nope I will deny you for a while. Until next time. R/R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 5

Rin was currently sitting in a tree when Inu Taisho finally managed to locate her. He looked up at her. It looked like she was sleeping, her head leaning against the trunk, her eyes closed. He sighed and jumped up to a branch that was next to hers.

"What did the Elders have to say?" Rin asked not looking at him. "They didn't say much, but to stay low, but knowing my son, he'll want to get it done and over with, so expect to be leaving soon," Inu Taisho answered. Rin sighed, then leapt from her branch and landed on the ground, which was a good ten feet below. Inu Taisho followed after, landing next to her.

"Can you tell me what's bothering you?" Inu Taisho asked quietly looking at Rin's back. Rin stayed silent, but only because she didn't know how to answer. "Did something happen between you two?" Rin visibly stiffened at that question. Rin decided it would be best to answer, to let him know how she felt for his son.

"He tried to kiss me, but I stopped it before it could happen," Rin said quietly, but Inu Taisho heard all the same. He decided to keep silent because it seemed Rin had more to say. "He confuses me greatly sometimes. He never acted like this when I was alive, so why start now. Did my death affect him that much? I know it bothered him greatly when I died the second time and I know he cares for me greatly more than others, but he has never before attempted to get intimate in any way. While I was alive he was the center of my world. Then my feelings started to change for him when I started to travel with him again. I love him more than anything, but now there is no possibility that we can be together, then and now. I don't know what to do," Rin said, all in a whisper. It almost seemed as if she was talking to herself instead of confessing to Inu Taisho.

"Rin, right now we need to focus on the task at hand. Afterwards you and Sesshomaru can talk about it. What comes of it is up to the both of you," Inu Taisho said. Rin acknowledged him with a nod of her head, stating that she understood.

"I'm going to go back up and spend some time with Izayoi. If you don't mind that is?" Inu Taisho asked after a moment of silence. Rin turned to face him, giving him an understanding smile. "Of course you can, but just make sure you're back before sunrise," Rin said. Inu Taisho gave her a smirk then orbed out. Rin looked after him fondly. He was like a father she never had.

Then she turned around and headed inside to her old bedroom, but when she entered the bedroom she didn't expect it to be clean and ready for use; as if she never left. Everything she had collected over the years were still in their rightful places, a book, a comb, even a sleeping kimono she left on a chair in the corner the day she left for that last patrol with Sesshomaru.

"I made sure everything was dusted on a regular basis. I don't know why I did it because I knew you weren't coming back," Sesshomaru said from the corner of the room, making Rin jump, then spinning to face him. "I'm sorry if I scared you," Sesshomaru apologized. _What in the world, Lord Sesshomaru never apologizes for anything. _"It's quite alright my lord, there's nothing to be sorry for." Rin stared at him and he stared right back. Then he strode over to her, but kept his distance to make sure he didn't scare her off like he did last time. "Have a good night Rin," Sesshomaru said, then he left her room, leaving her alone.

Rin didn't know what to do, so instead of thinking too hard over what just transpired, she collapsed onto her futon and fell into a deep sleep, not waking till morning.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Morning came and with it a new letter from the east. Sesshomaru was pacing his study, pondering over what he just read. He would have to leave as soon as possible. Screw the Elders warnings to stay put. They don't own him.

He was so deep in thought he didn't even acknowledge his father when he orbed into the room. "Okay son, what did I miss that's making you pace like this?" Inu Taisho asked. Sesshomaru just pointed at the letter still on his desk and resumed his pacing. Inu Taisho took the letter from the desk and started to read.

It read:

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I would like to inform you to ignore the previous letter I sent you about a new trade agreement, it's now void._

_But the hidden message I put in it still stands._

_I now declare all out war on your lands._

_Keep you sword sharp because I will attack soon._

_Lord of the East_

_Katsuo_

_P.S. Also be aware that I will be sending dark lighters to take care of your white lighters. You have been warned._

Inu Taisho was furious by the end of the letter. Lord Katsuo had a lot of gall to threaten his son. Then there was the matter of the dark lighters. He had only heard of them. They were the only threat to a white lighter. They could kill him and Rin with one of their poison arrows if they weren't careful. It worried him greatly.

Knock, knock, knock. "Enter," Sesshomaru said without stopping his pacing. Rin entered and noticed the tension from both males. "What has happened?" Rin asked quietly. Inu Taisho just simply handed her the letter and started to pace like his son. Rin watched for a moment, then turned her attention to the letter. Her eyes turned serious as she read it and gasped at the last line. Dark lighters. Rin silently cursed inside her head.

Then she noticed the letter a peculiar odor to it. She sniffed it. It smelled herbal. Then she held it up to the light and noticed a symbol hidden in the parchment. She gasped and ran to the fire place and threw the letter in. It went up in green flames. By this time Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho had stopped pacing and watched what she was doing. Then she got up and looked around the room as if searching for something hidden.

"Inu Taisho! Orb out!" Rin suddenly yelled out. He did as he was told and it was a good thing too. A dark lighter smoked into the room with a raised crossbow. He shot at Inu Taisho, but because of Rin's early warning, missed. What he didn't expect was Sesshomaru launching himself at him, sword drawn. Sesshomaru managed to ram Bakusaiga in the dark lighters gut, making him drop the crossbow. The dark lighter didn't die as expected, which confused Sesshomaru, but then Rin was beside him, taking out a bottle and shoved the contents down the dark lighters throat. The dark lighter started to convulse and then he exploded, leaving nothing behind.

"Inu Taisho you can come back now," Rin said and with that Inu Taisho orbed back into the study. "That was too close. How did you know Rin?" Inu Taisho asked. Sesshomaru wanted to know the answer too. "The letter had a spell on it. When touched by a white lighter, a dark lighter would soon come to the location and kill the white lighter. Lucky for us I have seen this one other time so I knew what to do."

Inu Taisho sighed, but Sesshomaru was greatly troubled about a certain fact. _White lighters can be killed?_ Then Rin looked at him, noticing his distress radiating off of him in waves, even though he didn't show it. "Yes my lord, white lighters can be killed. It is only a dark lighter who can do it. One touch from their poison arrows and we die in less than a day. So we must tread carefully, now that Lord Katsuo is employing them to kill both me and your father." Sesshomaru looked at both of them in turn. He needed to sit and sit he did. All of this was turning for the worst fast.

He leaned his elbows on his desk and buried his face in his hands. "Lord Sesshomaru?" "I can't lose you again," Sesshomaru said, Rin had a hard time hearing him, but Inu Taisho heard him just fine. "I can't lose you again," Sesshomaru said again, but a little bit louder. Rin gasped. _Am I really hearing this?_ "I _won't _lose you." With that Sesshomaru looked at her with a determined look in his eyes. "I swear on my very life to protect you. I will not see you die a fourth time. If someone is to die, then it will be me." Rin was wide eyed. She never heard him speak so passionately, it made tears come to her eyes.

Then with a classic Sesshomaru line, Rin said, "Don't speak of such things."

Inu Taisho on the other hand was beside himself. He was so proud of Sesshomaru in this moment in time that he wanted to give him a big hug, but he knew Sesshomaru wouldn't allow that. So he cleared his throat loudly, bringing both Rin and Sesshomaru to look at him like they didn't know he was there in the first place. "Shall I.." then he pointed up and Rin nodded in understanding. Inu Taisho orbed out to report to the Elders what happened.

Rin started to fidget then looked to the dark lighters crossbow. _We should get rid of it so nobody has a chance to use it. _So she walked over to it and using what was left in her vile and poured the remaining contents on the crossbow making it dissolve. Sesshomaru watched the process with fascination. "What is in the vile?" he asked out of curiosity. "A potion to use against dark lighters. White lighters carry a vile of the potion with them just in case. It's the first time I had to use mine."

After a moment of silence Rin said, "I'm going to have to leave to refill. Will you be alright while I'm gone?" Rin asked, a little worried about Sesshomaru being alone. "Hn," was Sesshomaru's answer and he got up and left the room. Rin looked after him and orbed out.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Well here's another chapter. Some confessions and a little action and soon a war will start. Interesting. R/R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 6

Sesshomaru didn't know what came over him to confess like that. It was totally out of the norm for him. What was happening to him? Rin had changed him.

Sesshomaru was currently walking in his private garden. No one was allowed in this place. Well, accept maybe one person. That person was his father when he was still alive. If anyone else dared to come in, Rin wasn't even allowed in here, it would be a death sentence, unless it was an extremely important matter. It was his place of solitude where he could think clearly.

It was around midday now, it was still early morning when the attack of the dark lighter came, he alarmed the whole household that they should get ready to go to war with the east once he left his study. He had been in the garden ever since then.

_I better head inside to see the progress being made for the war. _Then he turned and headed towards the gate to exit his garden. Once exiting the garden, he found Rin waiting outside. "How are you doing?" Rin asked. He didn't answer, but kept walking towards the section of the house that held the soldiers quarters. Rin didn't expect an answer, but she had asked anyways and followed obediently behind like she always did in the past, that is when Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. Rin stopped wondering what made him stop. "Walk beside me Rin," he stated simply, but firmly. Rin walked a little hesitantly to his side. Sesshomaru then turned his head to look down at her.

"You no longer need to walk behind me Rin. You have earned the right to walk beside me," Sesshomaru said. Rin was looking at him in wonder. She searched his eyes, but saw nothing there to suggest he was joking. _Lord Sesshomaru? Joke?_ Rin just simply smiled and nodded her head. They continued to stare at each other, until an annoying little voice was heard nearby, ruining the moment.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! WHERE ARE YOU!" Rin jumped and Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. Master Jaken then rounded the corner to where they were standing. "Lord Sesshomaru, there you are. I have come to inform you that your army is ready to go. We are just waiting for your word," Jaken said, puffing out his chest proudly. He didn't even notice Rin when he delivered his message.

"It's good to see you too, Master Jaken," Rin said, making Jaken look at her. His eyes went wider than they normally were. "R-r-rin? H-h-how?" Jaken stammered. "Well I'd love to explain everything to you, but we-" Inu Taisho orbed next to them at that moment, leaving Jaken's eyes to grow even wider. "Oh my goodness! The Lord father!" Jaken kept on getting louder and louder after that, greatly annoying both demon and white lighter alike. Sesshomaru had enough and started walking, stepping on Jaken on the way, effectively silencing him. Rin and Inu Taisho walked around him, shaking their heads.

"So what did the Elders say?" Rin asked after a moment of silence and walking. "They gave their blessings to do anything necessary in stopping the eastern lord. They were greatly troubled to hear that dark lighters are now involved, so just in case they gave me more potion than the normal ration," Inu Taisho informed them. At the end of his explanation they finally reached the soldiers barracks. Sesshomaru stopped right outside. "You two should stay here. They don't know yet that you two are 'still around'," Sesshomaru said before entering.

"Just hope that none of their reactions are anything like Jaken's," Inu Taisho said, Rin silently agreeing. Then the doors opened wide. Looking in the room everyone was facing them, and all in unison, they gasped. Rin looked for Sesshomaru, but didn't see him anywhere. Inu Taisho then started to walk among the soldiers. They bowed in the deepest respect for their previous lord. Rin stayed behind, not sure if she should follow. Inu Taisho realizing this stopped and turned around. "Rin you coming?" Rin then decided to move her feet forward. The soldiers reactions to her presence were slightly different from that of Inu Taisho. Some of them bowed, some of them didn't, some just not sure how to react to her, because they all knew how their current lord acted after her death.

Rin made it to Inu Taisho's side and they continued walking till they met a door, which was promptly opened for them, and there they found Sesshomaru sitting among his general's. Everyone looked up at their entrance, except Sesshomaru. Then one of them stood up, looking older than the rest if that's even possible for a demon, walked over to Inu Taisho. "It's been a long time Lord Inu Taisho," said the older demon. "Yes it has, General Hideki," responded Inu Taisho. Then they shook hands, but then they decided to make it a strength contest.

Rin looked on watching to two demons 'battle' it out. She shook her head and looked to Sesshomaru. He was staring calmly at his general and father, but then felt Rin's stare and looked at her. Then he gestured for her to sit next to him. Rin went and sat beside him, and looked at the other generals. Out of all of them, there was only one woman. They were all still shocked to see two previously dead people in their presence again.

"Um, my lord, is that normal for them to do that?" Rin asked quietly. Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly to show that he was listening. "Yes, while my father was still alive, sometimes they used to do it just to waste time." Rin giggled. Then a little louder Sesshomaru said, "Alright you two old fools, now is not the time to _waste time_. Stop it right now!" Inu Taisho and General Hideki regretfully let go. If Sesshomaru didn't stop them when he did, they would have been at it for several hours.

"Now let us begin. As you know, the east has declared war against the west. The reason; I accidentally killed the Lord of the East's son ten years ago." "Why now my lord? He could have started it years ago when he found his son dead," the female general said, her name was Katsuki. "It rained that day, it could have wiped his scent clean from the scene," said a captain. "Then the only way he could have found out it was Lord Sesshomaru was-" "Bakusaiga," finished Sesshomaru himself. "There is also another problem. This morning there was an attack that happened in my study, by a dark lighter." Everyone looked confused. Rin decided to explain. "A dark lighter is the only being in existence that can kill a white lighter. If you are still wondering how Inu Taisho and myself are still here. Here is your answer." She gave a nod to Inu Taisho and they both orbed around the room. Everyone gasped at the performance. They hadn't seen anything like it.

Inu Taisho and Rin reappeared. "The Lord of the East has employed them to kill my father and Rin. I must warn you also, dark lighters are not easy to kill. Rin and my father have a special potion to get rid of them," Sesshomaru said, gesturing to Rin and his father. Inu Taisho took out the extras that the Elders gave him and set them out on the table. The count came to twenty viles. "Each of you will carry one of these viles with you at all times. Dark lighters carry crossbows, that's how you will identify them," Sesshomaru instructed, as each of them took a vile and tucked them in their sleeves.

Knock, knock, knock. "Enter." Jaken peeked in at the commencing meeting. "Um, my lord, the spy has sent his report on the progress of the eastern movements." "Bring it here, Jaken," Sesshomaru said. Jaken walked at a fast pace to Sesshomaru's side and gave him the missive. Sesshomaru took it from him and opened it. His eyes were the only things that moved, everyone waiting for his next instruction.

Sesshomaru closed the missive. "It seems the eastern army is already at the borders of the west. The spy also said that he counted ten dark lighters among the ranks. We leave immediately. You are all dismissed to get ready." Everyone stood up and left, except for Rin and Inu Taisho. Sesshomaru sat quietly with his eyes closed. At the moment he was trying to ward off a growing headache. "Um Rin should I go tell the Elders our progress?" Inu Taisho asked, breaking the silence. Rin nodded and Inu Taisho orbed out.

Rin noticing Sesshomaru's distress walked quietly over to him. Sesshomaru wasn't expecting her touch when she started to massage his scalp. It startled him, making him stand up and look at her. "What are you doing?" "I'm sorry my lord. It looked like you were more tense than normal and I was… trying to relax you," Rin said a little sheepishly. Sesshomaru nodded then sat down, signaling for her to continue. Rin reached forward, from behind, and started at his temples. Her touch was warm, and just from the skin to skin contact immediately relaxed him, both mentally and physically.

Rin moved from his temple to behind his ears, then his neck. Sesshomaru started to grown from the feeling. Rin moved his hair to the side to get better access to the base of his skull. Rin moved lower down his neck, stopping only at stiff parts, massaging them out till the muscle completely relaxed. At this point Sesshomaru's head was completely bowed and his eyes were closed. Rin then stopped, making Sesshomaru look up to see why she stopped. Rin was just smiling at him. "If you like me to continue, can you take off your armor?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru didn't question, but stood up, placed his swords on the table, undid his obi and unclipped his armor, which he tossed to the side. Then he took his mokomoko and draped it across his lap when he sat back down. Rin then resumed her ministrations, that were drool worthy. If Sesshomaru wasn't careful, he would start to drool.

Rin was at the base of his neck now, then Sesshomaru realized if Rin wanted to go lower, so to help he loosened his hoari. Rin wasn't sure how to react. This is the most skin he has shown her, ever, so she just kept going, ignoring the fact that now she had a very visible blush on her face. She moved to his now bare shoulders. _My goodness, he has a lot of knots._ It took a lot more work to relax his shoulders. _So much stress in these shoulders, and nobody to relieve it._ Sesshomaru on the other hand was loving every single moment. Every single touch from Rin's fingers were sending his senses into overdrive and a certain part of his anatomy was making its presence known. It was taking every ounce of energy not to whip around and take her on the floor, making her his, like he should have done years ago.

Knock, knock, knock. They both jumped. "Are you two done in there?" It was Inu Taisho. He knew that leaving those two would lead to something, and orbing in would probably embarrass both of them to no end. He heard a rustle of clothes and armor and two sets of footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened making Inu Taisho step back a little to reveal a very annoyed looking Sesshomaru. "What do you want father?" "You army is ready to go, just waiting on you son," Inu Taisho said, a little miffed. _Yep definitely interrupted something. _Sesshomaru walked around him and headed out the soldiers quarters, which were now completely empty. Inu Taisho looked after his son until he was out of sight then turned to Rin who was standing beside him.

"So did I interrupt something?" Inu Taisho asked, teasingly. Rin blushed slightly. Rin decided on the truth, whether he believed her or not was up to him. "Well after you left… I … decided to give him a massage. He looked more tense than usual." "Oh. Really." Then he decided to poke at her a little. "How far down did you get?" Rin gasped, then punched him in arm and started to walk off, fuming that he would even think that. Inu Taisho was a little shocked at her reaction, but thought it best to apologize now, rather than later. He caught up to her before she made it to the doors. "Rin I'm sorry. I was only poking fun. I know you're not that kind of person." Rin looked at him, looking into eyes to make sure he was sincere. He was. Rin sighed, "I accept your apology and so you know I only made past his shoulders and wouldn't go farther than that. I repeat wouldn't go farther than that, you dirty old man." With that she walked out the doors.

_Did she just call me a dirty old man?_ Then he too made it out the doors.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Sorry for the late update. I was having a moment of writers block. Hope you liked the massage scene. Seems like I always interrupt those two on purpose doesn't it. Oh well. R/R**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 7

It has been a week since they started marching and make it to the border. Rin thought that they would make it to the border in less time than that. Sesshomaru thought so too. What was slowing them down was that they were constantly being attacked by dark lighters. The count was up to five and it wasn't the same one that attacked either. It was different one each time. The did manage to kill two out of the five attackers, but the rest managed to escape. So their progress was slow.

Rin was currently standing next to the edge to a cliff looking over the land. She could spot the east's army a fair distance away. Sesshomaru's pavilion was situated behind her and his army was below the cliff. Comparing size, once they met on the battle field, they would be evenly matched.

Rin sighed and turned from the sight and headed to Sesshomaru's tent. He was currently holding a meeting with his general's, talking about battle tactics and the like. Inu Taisho was with them, giving imput, but only when asked. He was only there to observe nothing else.

Rin finally made it to the entrance, it was a fare distance from the edge of the cliff, and listened to see if there were any talking. There were none. She cleared her throat, making her presence known and stepped in. It was empty. _Huh, where is everyone?_

"If you are wondering where everyone is, they already left, including Sesshomaru. He went for a walk," Inu Taisho said from a corner in the pavilion. Rin looked over to see him reclined against a mountain of pillows. He also had a saucer in his hand. "Are you drinking?" Rin asked incredulously. Inu Taisho downed the contents in the saucer, affectively answering her question with a satisfied sigh. Rin had never seen this behavior in him before. Something must have happened. "Did something happen?" Rin asked quietly.

"Happen? Of course something happened. The Elders is what happening. They, and sorry I have to say this out loud, but they are starting to piss me off," Inu Taisho said, while pouring himself more sake. He growled the last three words. "Explain," Rin quietly implored. "Well after the meeting, I went back up and reported where we were with the war preparations to the Elders. They were fine with everything that Sesshomaru was planning, but they started to discuss you two." Inu Taisho looked up then and gave Rin a piercing gaze. Rin had to look away. "Is it true that you two kissed?" Inu Taisho asked. Rin gasped and she looked at Inu Taisho and instead of seeing a disapproving look, she saw a smile.

"Rin just so you know I have no problem with you two being together, but the Elders are starting to have a problem with it. They told me to give both of you this warning: 'We are watching both of you. If you don't stop right now there will be consequences.' End quote. A bunch of no account bastards that don't know their asses from a hole in the ground if you ask me. They wouldn't be able to see love if it was standing there right in front of them," Inu Taisho said taking yet another drink of sake. Rin just sighed, thinking over the Elders warning. She turned to leave.

"Rin one more thing, you think the next time you two become more physical, you could try and hide it better from them. It would be pretty cool to see a half white lighter and half demon born into the family," Inu Taisho started to chuckle. Rin whipped around at the comment, walked over and took the saucer, the jug of sake and chucked both items across the pavilion. Then she proceeded to grab a hold of Inu Taisho's ear, like a mother would do to her child to reprimand him, and dragged him out of the tent, all the while Inu Taisho complaining that she threw away his sake.

Rin let go and started to shove him towards the forest, which was no easy task because he was a lot bigger than her. "Inu Taisho, don't come back here until you are sober!" She shoved him again and then planted her foot, the best that she could, in his behind. If he wasn't drunk, it wouldn't have fazed him, but alas kicking him made him fall over face first into the dirt. Rin was huffing and puffing and stormed off in her frustration over his incessant comments over her and Sesshomaru's relationship, which she herself didn't know where they stood anymore.

After she calmed down a bit, she realized she was back at the cliff. She started to think about the kiss she and Sesshomaru shared.

_Flashback…two days earlier_

_ It had been a long day. The recent attack from the last dark lighter started to give her a headache. They managed to catch the dark lighter off guard and they killed him quickly._

_ They were setting up camp, when Rin decided to take a little walk before they settled down for the night. Rin came to a small stream and sat down on the roots of tree that stood next to the bank. She looked around the scenery, then she heard a twig snap behind her, making her turn to person who made the noise, Sesshomaru._

_ "You shouldn't wander off by yourself Rin," Sesshomaru said, looking down at her. Rin sighed, then looked away, choosing not to answer. That's when Sesshomaru decided to sit next to her. His close proximity was starting to make her feel warm and fuzzy. So she chose to look at the stream. They stayed that way, in silence, for a good while._

_ "We should head back," Sesshomaru said breaking the silence, standing back up. He handed her his hand, which she took, and stood up to start the walk back. Then doing a very silly girl thing, she trips. Sesshomaru turns around and catches her before she made it to the ground. "Um, thank you, my lord," Rin said looking up into his eyes. Staring into his eyes made her freeze. They had a soft glaze to them and there was a glimmer of something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on._

_ Then without warning, before she could back away, he had his lips on hers. Rin was, to say the least, shocked, but she couldn't help the feelings that were now building in her whole body. She started to kiss him back. It started out slow, then it quickened to something almost desperate. Soon their tongues started to entangle and fight each other for dominance. Rin broke away first, breathing hard. Sesshomaru wasn't any better. It looked as if he had run a long ways, not stopping to rest._

_ They just stood there, holding one another, looking into each other eyes for a good long moment. When Sesshomaru started to lean over to start it again, they were rudely interrupted. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you!" Jaken was the culprit. Rin let go of him, but not before she planted a chaste kiss on his lips, and orbed out. _

_ End Flashback_

Remembering that day was making Rin blush like mad. Good thing no one was around to see it. She sighed, which felt like the fifteenth millionth time that day.

Then she had a bright idea. What better way to calm herself than to sing. She started to think of a song, then one popped right into her head. It was beautiful song, but it was sung in a different language. Again being a white lighter had its perks, you learned and understood every language in the world.

Nella fantasia io vedo un mondo giusto,

Lì tutti vivono in pace e in onestà.

Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,

Come le nuvole che volano,

Pien' d'umanità in fondo all' fantasia io vedo un mondo chiaro,

Lì anche la notte è meno oscura.

Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,

Come le nuvole che volano,Pien' d'umanità.Nella fantasia esiste un vento caldo,

Che soffia sulle città, come amico.

Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,

Come le nuvole che volano,

Pien' d'umanità in fondo all'anima.

Finishing the last note made her realize she had an audience. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru looking at her intently, his head cocked to the side a little. He walked very slowly to her side. Rin started to fidget under his gaze. She was looking at her feet when he hooked a finger under her chin to make her look up at him.

"What language was that, that you sang in?" he asked quietly. "It's called Italian, my lord," Rin replied. "Beautiful," Sesshomaru said as he leaned for a kiss. "My lord we can't. The warning," Sesshomaru did an uncharacteristic snort through his nose. "Yes I understand the warning and to be completely honest with you, I don't give a damn," Sesshomaru said as he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. Rin gasped, but she responded with as much fervor as he did.

As soon as the kiss started, it ended. Sesshomaru was stepping towards the edge of the cliff when Rin looked to see where he had gone. He turned, giving Rin one last look, then he leapt off the edge to his army that was below. Rin was breathless. She looked over the edge just in time to see him land with grace. _That man, what am I going to do with him if he keeps this up._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Meanwhile, five Elders watched the whole scene from up above.

"This has to stop now," said one Elder. "What do you propose we do?" "Well right now we need to wait till the war is over. If they pursue each other afterwards then we will step in," said another Elder. The fourth Elder nodded in agreement. The fifth one on the other hand had something else to say. "I suggest that we leave them alone." The rest of the Elders looked at him incredulously. "I cannot believe what I am hearing. Just days ago you agreed with the rest of us that this relationship should not continue. What has changed your mind?" "You looked into their future didn't you." said the third speaker.

"I admit that I did. I suggest to leave them alone because our interference isn't needed. One of them will die in the end." All of them gasped.

"Who?"

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Sorry that the update took so long. But finally I got them to kiss at least right, but the real question is, who will die. I already know who because I'm the author but any guesses? **

**The song that Rin sang was actually written in 1996 but it's such a beautiful song. To get the feel of the song go to YouTube. Jackie Evancho Nella Fanatasia.**

**There you go. R/R**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Warning: Lemon**

Ch. 8

It was now evening and Sesshomaru was sitting in his pavilion. He was reading a missive from the the Lord of the East. It read:

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I have written to you to challenge you to single combat._

_Just you and me. Fight to the death._

_Winner takes all._

_You have one day to comply._

_Sincerely yours_

_Katsuo_

_Lord of the East_

_So he wants to fight me himself. Typical revenge tactic._ Sesshomaru thought. He took a piece of clean parchment and wrote his answer. "Jaken!" Said imp came into his tent, bowed in respect and said, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" "Take this letter and hand it to the Lord of the East. Tell him it's my answer." "Yes my Lord," Jaken said and he took the letter, bowed and turned to leave the tent. "Oh and Jaken, make sure no one disturbs me for the rest of the evening." "Yes my Lord," Jaken complied and left the tent leaving Sesshomaru alone.

He inhaled deeply taking in scents and smells that permeated his surroundings. Sake was one of them. Then he turned his head to the side. He noticed a broken sake bottle and saucer in the corner that he hadn't noticed before. It had his father written all over it. He had only seen his father drink once in his long life and when he did he drank excessively, which meant too much.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and bent over to clean up the mess. He also caught a faint whiff of Rin on the bottle too. _Had she been drinking with him too. No, she couldn't have. She didn't taste of alcohol the last time I kissed her. _He remembered that last kiss. She tasted sweet, like honey, it was addicting. He could still taste her on his lips. He wanted more, but he knew he would have to wait a little while longer. He also knew that every time that he kissed her she would respond with as much fervor as he did. She wanted him too, which made him content.

He walked over to a bin he had in the tent and dumped the broken clay into it. Then he had to readjust himself. Every time he thought of Rin in any way now made him greatly aroused and the evidence showed. Thankfully his armor covered most of it. He took off said armor and set it next to the pile of furs that made up his bed. He laid down on the furs and tried to relax. It was hard, his entire body was tense.

He didn't start to relax until he started hearing a very familiar song…

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin was currently with Inu Taisho and Ah Un next to a river. Inu Taisho was splashing his face to try and get rid of the last of a hangover. Rin was next to Ah Un feeding him grass and petting the heads in a loving manner.

"AH UN! Where are you? I need a ride!" yelled Jaken from a distance, making both Rin and Inu Taisho look up. "Master Jaken! He's over here!" Rin yelled in response. A few moments later Jaken came tumbling out of a bush. Rin giggled, Inu Taisho raised an eyebrow.

Jaken got up, dusted himself off , picked up a piece of paper that he had dropped and made it over to Ah Un. "Master Jaken? What's that in your hand?" Jaken looked at her then the letter wondering if he should. Then he looked at Inu Taisho, who was for some reason was dangerously close to the little imp, so he decided to tell. If the father was anything like his son then he would be squashed flat if he didn't answer. "Um, it's a letter to the Lord of the East. Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to deliver it." Then he hurriedly clambered onto Ah Un and took off without another word.

Rin and Inu Taisho looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "A letter to the Lord of the East? What is that pup doing now?" Inu Taisho questioned himself. Rin did't know the answer to those questions, but she was going ask Sesshomaru what was going on. So she got up from her spot and started walking in the direction of Sesshomaru's tent. "Hey Rin?" Rin turned. "Just remember, ah forget it." Rin raised an eyebrow. "What Inu Taisho?" "Just that when you talk to him, you keep the noise levels down to a minimum" Rin cocked her head in confusion. "What in the world are you talking about?" "Well you're going to go to talk to Sesshomaru right? You'll both be alone…unsupervised…one thing will lead to another…," Inu Taisho was steadily walking in the opposite direction. Then it dawned on her. _That dirty old man! _She started to look for something to throw. _A rock. Perfect! _She picked it up and threw it as hard as she could. Inu Taisho had his back turned, but he turned around just in time to catch the rock that was aimed for his head.

Rin was fuming and she was blushing like mad. She turned and stormed off. _I can't believe the nerve of that man, that demon. He thinks that me and Sesshomru would do…do…but what if we did? Oh my goodness! _Rin wasn't sure what to think anymore. She had always dreamed that she and Sesshomaru could be something more. Maybe they could…just this once.

She started to view Sesshomaru's pavilion. For some reason she started to get nervous, so she started to sing a song she made up when she was just a child.

_In the mountain,_

_In the forest,_

_In the wind,_

_In a dream,_

_Where are you Lord Sesshomaru?_

_With an ally like Master Jaken,_

_I will wait alone until you come,_

_Lord Sesshomaru, please return._

She arrived at the entrance.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

He could smell her nervousness. He waited patiently for her to enter. He knew he said that he didn't want to be disturbed, but he'll make this one exception. Because it was Rin. His Rin. He closed his eyes, faking sleep, just as the flap parted to let her in.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru on his pile of furs. He looked so angelic and peaceful laying there. His breathing was even and steady. He looked like he was sleeping, but she new better. She could tell he was faking it. So she quietly as she could, walked over to his side and sat down on his furs. _It should be a crime for him to look this handsome. _She reached out a hand started to stroke his face.

He could feel her hand on his face. Her smell was intoxicating. It took what strength he had to resist reaching out and dragging her down on the bed with him. So he slowly opened his eyes to find hers staring right back at him. There was so much love in that one stare they could have stayed there for all eternity. He moved first, took his own hand and enclosed her hand in his. She was so warm. He sat up so he was at her level. He removed her hand from his face and placed it on his chest.

She had butterflies in her stomach. Everything seemed so surreal. He took his hand that was holding her hand to his chest and cupped her cheek. Her breath started to quicken when he started to lean closer. He very slowly started to kiss her. It was gentle at first, then he decided to change pace. It started to quicken, to almost desperate. Then Sesshomaru broke away first, leaving Rin to moan a little at the loss of contact.

"Rin, be mine," Sesshomaru asked quietly. He looked intently into her eyes looking for any sign that she might reject him. There were none, but she still seemed hesitant to answer. Sesshomaru decided she needed a little coaxing. He leaned and touched their foreheads together. "Rin…I love you." She gasped, but didn't look up when he made this declaration. So he went further. "I should have said that before…before you died. I'm going to make this confession to you and I'm not going to repeat it. I have loved you for what seems like forever. I was planning on taking you as my mate that very same night that you had died. Your death tore me apart. I didn't know what to do. Everything wasn't the same when you were gone. Everything lost it's appeal. Then you came back. I saw it as a sign that I had another chance with you. I'm not loosing you again Rin."

Rin was on the verge of shedding tears by the end of his confession. _He loves me. He loves me. _Very slowly she looked back up into his eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration radiating from them. She couldn't resist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. It took him a while to start kissing back because he was a little surprised by her reaction. Once he started to return the favor, she started to push him down. He complied willingly. What surprised him the most was that she hiked up her kimono so she could straddle his waist. He growled in expectation and pleasure at her reaction. Then she broke apart from him, breathing hard. She looked into his eyes and gave her answer.

"I was already yours. I love you so much Sesshomaru." His chest seemed to expand with happiness with her answer. He brought her back down and flipped them so he was on top. He started kissing her again, then his lips started to wander. To her cheek, her jaw, going down her neck, nipping, licking all the way. His hands started to undo her obi as her hands were doing the same with his. Cloth was parted and skin started to show. Sesshomaru continued down, reaching her collarbone, by this time her kimono was completely off and thrown across the tent. Sesshomaru's was the same. They were completely bare to each other. Sesshomaru took a moment to take a look at the goddess that was beneath him.

Breathtaking was the only word he could think of. Her breasts were perfectly round and pert. Her nipples perfectly erect. He couldn't resist the temptation and took one nipple into his mouth earning a gasp and moan from Rin. He inwardly smirked that he could bring this much pleasure to her. Once he was done torturing the one breast he gave the same treatment to its partner earning him more moans. Then he started to move further down to her flat belly.

Rin was in absolute ecstasy. Sesshomaru made her feel so good. Then she noticed that he was going further down. He parted her legs ever so gently. She noticed him take a deep breath, taking in her heady scent. Then he licked her crevasse, from bottom to top. Rin gasped her surprise. "Do you want me to do that again?" Sesshomaru smirked. Rin could only nod. He gave one more teasing lick, then he plunged in. He held onto her thighs so they wouldn't grip his head, so she entangled her fingers in his hair holding his head in place. She was getting wet fast. He continued to tease her until she was on the brink of her first orgasm. Then he pulled out earning him a whine from his beloved. He smirked again, then replaced his tongue with a finger. Rin gasped again because his finger went deeper than his tongue did. Then he added another finger. Pressure started to build. Rin was on the brink again, she was gasping for breath all the while. _Oh Kami!_

"Don't hold back Rin. Cum for me." And she did just that. "Sesshomaru!" He extracted his fingers and licked her juices off of them. He went back up to kiss her gently on the lips. "Are you ready, my Rin," he said, positioning himself at her entrance. She didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded her head. He started to slowly enter her. Good thing she was soaking wet because this part would have been really difficult. She was so tight and since he was bigger than the average human, he was groaning with every inch as he entered her. It felt like forever, but he finally made it to her virgin barrier. He retracted a little bit then thrusted the rest of the way, sheathing himself completely.

As he entered her Rin thought she was being split in two. She knew that her first time would be painful. It burned, but once she was past this part it should be more pleasurable, right? She noticed that he stopped. She looked into his eyes as he retracted just a fraction, then he thrusted shoving himself the rest of the way in. She screamed out her pain. Sesshomaru looked sympathetic and he waited till she calmed down. She then looked up into his eyes, brought him down and kissed him gently. She was giving him the go ahead, so he pulled back out and slowly thrusted back in. Rin moaned. The pain slowly started to go away the more he thrusted. Then Rin started to meet him with every thrust. She got a moan from him, so she continued what she was doing.

Their love making was slow and calculated, but Sesshomaru decided it was time to kick it up a notch. He went faster. Rin's breathing came in as gasps, her moaning was getting louder. Sesshomaru was groaning. The pressure was building yet again in Rin's system. She was so close and Sesshomaru knew it. "AH!" Rin screamed out her release, but Sesshomaru wasn't done. "Turn over," he said gruffly. Rin complied, then he entered Rin from behind. He gripped her waist and pounded into her with reckless abandon. Rin had a hard time trying to keep her self upright. The pressure was building again, she didn't know how long she would last, but she also knew that Sesshomaru was close to his own release because he put on another burst of speed.

They climaxed at the same time, Rin yelled out while Sesshomaru bent over and bit her in the shoulder. They were both breathing hard, both coming down from their high. Sesshomaru extracted his fangs from Rin's shoulder and licked it clean earning him a shiver from her. Then he gently pulled out and rolled over onto his side, draping Rin across his chest. Rin fell asleep as soon as her head hit his chest. Sesshomaru realized this and draped a blanket over them. He joined her in the world of dreams a moment later.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Well first of all sorry for the late update. It took me a while to think how this chapter was going to piece together, but I finally got it! And the rating is now officially M for mature. R/R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 9

During the night they made love two more times, before the sun decided to make its presence known. Rin was absolutely exhausted, but it was a good exhausted. She didn't stir when Sesshomaru moved away from her to get out of the bed of furs. He got dressed slowly leaving Rin to sleep a little while longer. He attached his armor to his body then went to sit at the piece of wood that served as his desk.

He brought blank pieces of parchment towards him and started writing. He was writing his last will and testament. For some reason he had a really bad feeling that he wouldn't leave this upcoming battle completely unscathed. Better safe than sorry, now that the future of his lands is now nestled in Rin's womb. Yes he had successfully gotten her impregnated during their night of love and passion. Had he planned it, no, but he doesn't regret one single moment.

Once he was done with his will, he folded it and with specific instructions that it was not to be opened until at the time of his death. Then he took a second piece of parchment and started to write a letter to his beloved. He hoped that she never had to read it. Through the entirety of the letter it sounded as if he was saying goodbye. He again hoped it wasn't the case, but there was an ominous feeling on the horizon.

He folded the letter and set next to his will. Then he stood up and walked over to get his swords. He strapped them to his waste, then he walked over the the sleeping beauty laying on his furs, kneeled over and placed a kiss on her brow. "Um, Sesshomaru, please return soon. I love you," Rin whispered. Sesshomaru had to look at her carefully, but she was still asleep. Breathing in her scent one last time he stood up and walked out of his pavilion. He kept going until he stood at the cliff that looked over the entire valley. And there he waited.

"So what are you going to do now, my son?" Inu Taisho asked from behind. Sesshomaru turned his head to the side to show that he was listening, but made no move to respond. Inu Taisho sighed out loud. He knew what occurred last night, not because his intuition told him so, it was because of the racket those two made. They didn't make it exactly subtle. Inu Taisho walked calmly to his side and stood in silence with him. Neither of them moved as the sun crept higher into the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled breaking the morning silence. He landed with AhUn nearby to where Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho stood. Jaken jumped off AhUn and headed towards their direction. Jaken bowed low as Sesshomaru turned toward him. "My lord. The Lord of the East sent this with me to give to you. Another letter." Sesshomaru took the letter from Jaken, opened it, read it quickly then melted it with his poison claws before his father could get a chance to read over his shoulder. Inu Taisho quirked an eyebrow at his son and his behavior. _He's acting really strange. It's as if…_

Without saying another word, Sesshomaru launched himself into the sky. "Sesshomaru!" Inu Taisho yelled out, but he was already too late, Sesshomaru was already out of sight. _Something doesn't feel right. _Then he started to feel a presence coming towards him, fast. It didn't feel threatening, but he put up his guard anyways. Jaken noticed his tension and looked towards the direction he was facing. Then he started to feel a recognizable presence coming towards them. "That half-breed, what does he want?" Jaken said this low, but Inu Taisho heard him all the same. _Half-breed? _Then it dawned on him. _Inuyasha._

Speak of the devil, here he comes now. Inuyasha burst from the trees with Kagome in tow. Inu Taisho looked at his second born son running towards them. _He has grown up to be a fine young man. _Inuyasha's ears started to twitch when he finally stopped a few feet from his father. He set Kagome gently down. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. It was silent for a moment. "Inuyasha," Inu Taisho broke the silence. Kagome nudged Inuyasha for him to answer. Inuyasha was still mute, so Kagome decided to speak for him. "Hello. It's finally nice to meet you officially. I'm Kagome, Inuyasha's mate." She bowed politely which Inu Taisho returned. Inuyasha on the other hand started to circle his father, like Sesshomaru first did, making sure he was real. Inuyasha started to poke and prod his father. Kagome was starting to get annoyed at his behavior. Inu Taisho for some reason didn't seem to mind.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a little bit of warning. "Huh?" Inuyasha didn't even look at her which further irritated her. "SIT!" Inuyasha went plunging into the ground, which made Inu Taisho to jump back in surprise. "Damn woman! Why did you do that!" "At least you could have said was 'Hello' to your own father instead of poking and prodding him! Geesh Inuyasha, your manners are lacking!" Kagome was exasperated. Inu Taisho was amused. "So Inuyasha, aren't you going to say hello or not" "Hello," Inuyasha said picking up from the ground. Inu Taisho walked over to him and stopped a few feet from him. "May I?" "Sure," Inuyasha said and took Tetsusaiga from his hip. It was quivering ever since he came into the clearing. Inu Taisho took his old sword from his son and gently took the hilt and slowly withdrew it from the sheath. Then without missing a beat made it transform. "Tetsusaiga has changed a lot since the last time I used it," Inu Taisho mused. "How many attacks does it have now?" "Um, Wind Scar, Backlash Wave you know. What I acquired was Red Tetsusaiga, Adamant Barrage, Dragon Scales Tetsusaiga, and then Miedo Zangetsuha," Inuyasha responded. "That many. Interesting," Inu Taisho said while sheathing Tetsusaiga and giving it back to Inuyasha. "Wear it proud Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded, putting Tetsusaiga back in his obi.

Then there was silence. What broke it was that someone else was walking towards them. Rin came into view. "Rin!" Kagome ran to her side to hug her long lost sister. Kagome had always considered Rin a sister she never had. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" Rin was slightly astonished to see her again. "Well it's kind of hard to ignore two large armies facing off to each other when it's so close to home. So we came to investigate. We left the children with Miroku and Sango." Rin didn't realize how close to Inuyasha's village they were until that moment. "Well that explains it. How are your children by the way? Especially little Aina, is she feeling any better?" "They are all fine and growing like weeds. It's so hard keeping up with them these days. Aina is so much better and I thank you so much for that Rin. Even though Inuyasha doesn't show it, he appreciates it too." Rin just smiled, glad she could help.

Inu Taisho quirked an eyebrow towards Inuyasha, showing his confusion. "A couple years back, our youngest got really sick. She had a high fever and looked like it wouldn't go down. We thought we would loose her and that's when Rin came to us. She healed her of her sickness. That's also why we're not surprised seeing her here. Oh by the way you have three grandchildren," Inuyasha replied, answering Inu Taisho's silent questions. "And it looks like I'm going to have a fourth," Inu Taisho said looking at the two women. Inuyasha looked confused. He ran to Kagome and started sniffing her. "Um, Inuyasha? What are you doing?" "Making sure you're not the one my father was talking about." Then he looked to Rin. He noticed she smelled very strongly of Sesshomaru. His scent was all over her. He didn't need to be close to know that Rin was pregnant. "Ah, that son of a bitch," Inuyasha cursed.

Rin quirked an eyebrow, looking to Inu Taisho seeing if he would shed some light on the subject. "Rin, you and Sesshomaru conceived last night." Rin couldn't breath. Was this really happening. They only spent one night together! Then a more pressing question entered the forefront of her mind. "Inu Taisho? Where's Sesshomaru?" Inu Taisho suddenly looked uneasy. "I think he left to go fight Katsuo alone and I have a strange feeling that he's not coming back." Rin was wide eyed. Again she couldn't breath. Inuyasha growled his distaste. "Do you think he knows…" Rin gently put a hand on her stomach. "I'm sure he does Rin. He probably knew the moment you did you know what." Suddenly Rin was mad and she turned and walked towards Sesshomaru's empty pavilion. The others followed behind her at a safe distance. _There has to be a clue as to where Sesshomaru is in those stack of papers. _

Once she arrived the first thing she saw on his desk was the letter he wrote to her. She opened it hurriedly and as she read it her knees collapsed and tears started to sting her eyes. It read:

_My dearest Rin,_

_If you are reading this letter then I am off fighting with Katsuo. Please I implore that you not come and search for my whereabouts._

_I don't want you to see what you may find. I have a bad feeling that this fight will go badly. _

_Know that I love you and keep our future child safe if the worst happens._

_Rin, I love you._

_Always and Forever,_

_Sesshomaru_

"That bastard really as a lot of gall. Why would he do that to Rin?" Inuyasha asked reading over Rin's shoulder. Kagome was trying to calm Rin down because she was hyperventilating. "Rin you need to calm down," Inu Taisho spoke. "We will find him before it's too late." Rin for some reason wasn't reassured. _Sesshomaru, why would you leave me like this. _With a new determination she stood up and concentrated, then her eyes went wide.

"Inu Taisho?" The said demon looked at her questioningly. Rin looked at him, then said, "I can't orb. The Elders clipped my wings."

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Duh duh duh! What next, what now. Will they get there in time or will the worst happen? Answers will come. R/R**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 10

Sesshomaru was staring at his opponent. Katsuo, Sesshomaru had to admit, was a formidable opponent. So far neither of them was able to land blow, let alone even leave a scratch on the other. It was evenly matched…so far.

"Well Sesshomaru, how does it feel that I'm the one that will take your life?" Katsuo asked, breaking the silence as they stood away from each other. Each demon was trying to find an opening in this momentary break. Sesshomaru didn't answer and remained as stoic as ever. Katsuo growled in frustration. Sesshomaru hadn't said a word since they started their one on one to the death.

So Katsuo launched himself at Sesshomaru with sword drawn. Sesshomaru met him halfway. Their movements were fast. To humans, they wouldn't be able to keep up with what was going on. To demons on the other hand they could see that the battle could go either way, but neither of them seemed to open up the opportunity to kill the other. They broke apart, facing each other once again.

"Sesshomaru, you are such a stubborn pup, you know that," Katsuo commented, mostly to himself. A little louder he said, "Do you know why I summoned you here?" Sesshomaru just cocked his head to show that he was listening. "I summoned you here because of the fact that you killed my only son. My only son!" he was breathing heavily at this point. It had no effect on Sesshomaru; Katsuo's display of emotion was an edge that he could use as Katsuo's downfall. "What?! No words? No reason why you killed my son?" No answer. Katsuo again growled his frustration, showing all his emotion on his face; anger, hurt, frustration.

"Fine then! DIE! DRAGON WIND!" Katsuo launched his attack towards Sesshomaru, who of course had an attack of his own. "BAKUSAIGA!" Both attacks met midfield and both attacks failed to reach their intended targets. Once the demonic energy settled there was a deep gouge in the earth. Katsuo was panting, but Sesshomaru looked completely unfazed. _Looks like he hasn't used that attack in a long while. It's draining him of his own energy. Pathetic. _

Katsuo didn't even acknowledge this fact and launched himself at Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru noticed that that he was beginning to get slower. Sesshomaru managed to get a couple hits with his unoccupied hand. They parted again, Katsuo bleeding from a cut along his jawline. "Looks like you managed to nick me. Don't think you can still win with this little ray of hope." Sesshomaru at this point was starting to get annoyed. This little one on one was getting tiresome. _It's time to end this. _

This time Sesshomaru was the one to initiate the next attack. He was getting more vicious, Katsuo was starting to notice. Sesshomaru was getting faster with each passing moment. Katsuo was having a hard time keeping up, but he still managed to dodge each blow. After he unleashed his dragon wind he was loosing his energy at a steady rate. _No! I was meant to kill this bastard! _Katsuo then started to swing his own attacks at Sesshomaru, making Sesshomaru go on the defense for a moment, just a moment. Katsuo was still loosing energy, so his offensive attacks didn't last long. Sesshomaru went on the offense again. Katsuo was beginning to see that he was going to lose at the rate he was loosing energy and Sesshomaru was getting more swift and vicious in his attacks.

So Katsuo, in a last ditch effort, knowing that it would drain him further, yelled, "Dragon Wind!" Sesshomaru disappeared from Katsuo's sights at this moment. Katsuo had no idea where he went. Then he turned only to be met with Sesshomaru's blade stuck in his gut. _This can't be possible!_ His blood started to ooze all over his clothes, leaving a metallic smell in the air. Then Sesshomaru stepped forward so that his mouth was right in Katsuo's ear when he spoke, still holding his sword in his tight grip.

"This Sesshomaru did kill your son, but you must know that he attacked first and secondly he killed my future mate in the process. He died for his crimes against me as will you." Sesshomaru then stepped back to look Katsuo in the eye, who was wide eyed. "You will not get a quick death like your son did. You will have a slow death, a disgraceful one." Sesshomaru twisted Bakusaiga to make sure his point came across loud and clear. Katsuo gasped out his pain. Then Sesshomaru withdrew his sword, painfully slow, Katsuo's blood was spilling all over the place.

Wiping his sword clean on Katsuo's kimono, put it back in it's sheath, he turned to walk away. Katsuo started to laugh making Sesshomaru pause. "You think that a little wound like this is going to stop me from taking your life? Think again." Katsuo then reached into his kimono and took out what looked like a black pebble. He crushed it between his middle finger and thumb. Everything went quiet. Then a whistling sound started to come to Sesshomaru's ears. The sound was everywhere, so he couldn't pinpoint the source.

Whoosh! Something then hit Sesshomaru in the leg. It didn't phase him, but when he looked down it was an arrow. It was stuck in his calf. _How did I not sense this coming? _He bent over to take it out and at closer inspection he noticed it to be a dark lighter arrow. He took it out with a slight groan, threw it away and turned to face Katsuo, but when he went to pivot then his injured leg collapsed on him. _What the hell? My leg… _It was completely numb. He couldn't feel anything below his knee and down. Katsuo on the other hand looked completely satisfied by the result that he got the Western Lord on one knee. "How does it feel now Sesshomaru? I have found that the poison in a dark lighters arrow can paralyze demons. Not kill them like white lighters, of course, but it's most affective, don't you think?" He gave a low chuckle, then whistled.

Then Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock as another arrow hit his upper right arm. Soon after the arrow hit, he started to loose feeling and the ability to move his arm. _Katsuo, you will pay for this. _With his remaining good leg he managed to launch himself at Katsuo. Again another arrow hit, this time the upper half of his good leg. If he landed his legs would crumple underneath him, so with what ability he had kept himself in the air, waiting for the opportunity to find a way to end Katsuo's miserable existence. Using his left arm and only good limb, unsheathed Bakusaiga.

Then everything seemed to go in slow motion for Sesshomaru from then on. Arrows kept on coming from every direction, some missing, but some made their target. Sesshomaru was gradually losing feeling everywhere, but somehow, he didn't know how, made it to his intended target. His vision was dimming, so he didn't really notice Katsuo getting up and drawing his own sword. They met with a crash. They both stood there for a moment, then Sesshomaru collapsed into a kneeling position, Katsuo's sword protruding from his chest. Bakusaiga was likewise protruding from Katsuo's chest.

"You…are lucky…that…I…had…dark lighters…numb your…limbs. But…you'll die…just…the…same," Katsuo managed to say, coughing up blood in the process. Sesshomaru on the other hand looked up at Katsuo with red eyes. With a flare of demonic energy every arrow that had entered Sesshomaru's body exited from the energy and flew in every direction, some reaching their original owners. Screams were heard, but he paid them no mind. His demonic energy speed healed his wounds except the for the wound in his chest . The sword that still protruded from his chest, he took out with his free hand. Katsuo was staring in disbelief. _How is he still moving?!_ Then Sesshomaru said one word. "Bakusaiga." He said it low, and Katsuo was now looking down at the now glowing sword in his chest. The energy expanded and was slowly tearing Katsuo apart. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" With one final explosion, Katsuo was dead.

Sesshomaru growled in satisfaction, but when he let his demonic side settle down, he started to feel where every arrow was originally. His limbs started to shake uncontrollably and he collapsed onto the ground. The wound in his chest had not yet healed, he was concentrating so hard on killing Katsuo that he forgot to speed heal his chest and now his blood was making a puddle around him. He was numb everywhere, and breathing was becoming a chore. Then at the corner of his eye he saw a bright light.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin. His vision was blurry, but his noticed someone had turned him over. "Sesshomaru, can you hear me?" Brown eyes, his loves eyes, staring down at him. Tears. Then he realized she was crying. He wanted to wipe them away, but his limbs didn't respond to his commands. "That wound in his chest needs to closed or he's going to bleed out." Someone else was here? _My father. _"Geesh he's a mess." _Inuyasha's here too? _But he didn't dwell on it too much, his vision was slowly narrowing into black.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Sesshomaru, stay with me. Don't leave me!" Rin cried out. The light was steadily leaving Sesshomaru's eyes. Tears were blinding her vision even more as she held onto him. His armor was off and his kimono was spread to see the extent of the damage. It looked terrible and the worst part was that there was nothing they could do. Rin was breathing fast as Sesshomaru expelled his last breath. "No. NO! SESSHOMARU!" Rin was pounding on his chest, but someone pulled her away from his body. "Rin, he's gone," Inu Taisho's voice cracked holding a sobbing Rin. Kagome was being held by Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was dead.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N I killed him. Just to let you know readers, you were forewarned that this might happen, so please don't kill me in return. I promise that this is not the end. So look forward to the next chapter. R/R**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 11

_Six months later…_

Rin was sitting in a sitting room looking out a window. Snow was falling outside. She felt movement, taking her eyes away from the outside to look at her belly. Her belly had grown considerably in the past six months. Since she was pregnant with a hanyou the pregnancy progressed more quickly than a normal human pregnancy. So any day now, she would give birth.

She gave her belly a small smile as the pup inside moved. "Any day now, little one," She said quietly, stroking the part where a foot was poking out. Then she looked around the room and spotted to women who accompanied her everywhere nowadays. Kagome and one of her favorite servants Mitsuki. They both were going to help her with the birth. Rin then decided to get up and go for a walk, with some effort of course. Kagome noticed her movement. "Rin where are you going?" Mitsuki wanted to know too. Rin sighed. "You guys already know where I'm going. You can come along if that's make you feel better." "Well you are due any day now Lady Rin. It would be best if we were both close by, just in case," answered Mitsuki.

Rin gave her a small smile and left the room to head to her destination with both women following close behind. _My back is killing me, _Rin thought as they walked. Kagome said it was a good chance that it was a boy. Boys tended, to most women, give them back pain. She tried to massage it as they walked. After a couple of minutes of walking they made it to their destination. _Sesshomaru's chambers. _

She started to reflect that day that nearly changed her life forever as she parted the doors.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Flashback…six months earlier_

_ "Sesshomaru, stay with me. Don't leave me!" Rin cried out. The light was steadily leaving Sesshomaru's eyes. Tears were blinding her vision even more as she held onto him. His armor was off and his kimono was spread to see the extent of the damage. It looked terrible and the worst part was that there was nothing they could do. Rin was breathing fast as Sesshomaru expelled his last breath. "No. NO! SESSHOMARU!" Rin was pounding on his chest, but someone pulled her away from his body. "Rin, he's gone," Inu Taisho's voice cracked holding a sobbing Rin. Kagome was being held by Inuyasha._

_ Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was dead._

_ Inu Taisho was holding Rin then he noticed a pulsing that was becoming rather annoying as the minutes passed. He looked at his dead son's body and noticed Tenseiga was the one that was doing the pulsing. _What is it Tenseiga? _Then it hit him. "Kagome, take Rin please," Inu Taisho said to the other grief stricken woman, who complied immediately. Inu Taisho stood up, and carefully took Tenseiga from Sesshomaru's waist. It kept pulsing until Inu Taisho withdrew it from it's sheath. _

_ Rin was watching Inu Taisho's movements carefully, her tears finally had stopped. She was hopeful when he drew out Tensiega from it's sheath. It only meant one thing; Sesshomaru could be brought back. Then she heard him murmer, "Do my will Tenseiga." Then Inu Taisho swung Tensiega over Sesshomaru's body. At first nothing happened, then Rin started to notice the wound in Sesshomaru's chest start to close. Once it was closed his body started to pulse and his chest started to rise. Rin let out a breath that she had been holding. She rushed over and placed an ear on his chest. _His heart is beating._ Rin gave out a happy cry, but when she looked at his face, his eyes were still closed. _

_ Rin looked to Inu Taisho, confused. "He probably needs more rest, Rin, patience," Inu Taisho said and placed Tensiega back on Sesshomaru's waist. Then he noticed Bakusaiga was still out and he sheathed that as well. "We need to get back, the army will need to know of this." With that Inu Taisho lifted Sesshomaru's limp body onto his back. Rin got back up and walked along side him. Inuyasha and Kagome followed. "Everybody hold on." Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin held on as they orbed out, leaving what remained of the battle behind._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_ They made back to Sesshomaru's pavilion and Inu Taisho laid down Sesshomaru's live, but still sleeping body. Rin went to his side immediately. _Why is he still asleep? Shouldn't he be awake? _"Rin?" Inu Taisho spoke, breaking her out of her reverie. "I need to go to the army to inform them of the situation." Rin just simply nodded. "I'll go with you," Inuyasha said. Even though they were not close, Sesshomaru's near death was putting Inuyasha on edge. "Very well," Inu Taisho said, understanding that Inuyasha didn't want to stay with overemotional females. Inu Taisho then orbed out taking Inuyasha with him. _

_ Rin watched them go with sad eyes, then she turned her head back to Sesshomaru. Kagome was beside her rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. Then she looked to Sesshomaru, her brother-in-law. She noticed that his breathing was slow but steady. Then she placed a hand to his throat, feeling his pulse, it too was slow, but steady. It was as if he was in hibernation, like a bear. _Maybe Tensiega didn't heal him all the way. _Kagome thought. Rin was slowly stroking Sesshomaru's hand not paying attention to Kagome's inspection._

_ "Um, Rin?" "Mmhm." "I think I know why Sesshomaru isn't awake." This made Rin look at her with wide eyes. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_ Inu Taisho and Inuyasha orbed right into the middle of the camp. Everyone stopped, who was in the vicinity, to look at them. "EVERYONE! ATTENTION!" Inu Taisho's voice boomed out all over the camp. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. _Geesh the old man is loud. _Everyone in the camp stopped what they were doing and started to gather around the two males to listen what they had to say. Inu Taisho waited till he had their undivided attention. _

_ "Everyone, earlier today Lord Sesshomaru went and confronted the Lord of the East on a one on one battle. I will tell you now that it did not end well." Everyone gasped and then the murmuring started. Inu Taisho raised his hand to get their attention again. Silence soon followed. "Lord Sesshomaru managed to defeat Katsuo, but payed a heavy price in the process," he took a heavy breath, because the fact that he watched his oldest die before his very eyes was still fresh in his mind. "Lord Sesshomaru died as well." Now the whole camp was in an uproar. Inu Taisho waited for them to get everything out of their systems before he continued. A lot of them wanted revenge for their fallen lord, some wondered who would succeed him in lordship. _

_ Inu Taisho raised his hand yet again. Everyone eventually stopped talking. "Everyone, I resurrected my son using Tensiega. He is still alive, but in a deep sleep. I do not know when he will awaken." A lot of the army let out sighs of relief. "To answer your questions, we will get revenge to what happened to him. We will make sure to let the east know that the west is not one to be trifled with." They all roared in unison for the upcoming battle ahead. "And lastly, before he went to battle, Lord Sesshomaru took a mate. You all knew her when she was alive and you know her today. You will call her Lady Rin from this moment on, is this understood." "YES SIR!" "Another thing, if Lord Sesshomaru doesn't wake in the coming months, know that his sole heir is growing in Lady Rin's womb, so the west is in good hands. Is this also understood." "YES SIR!" "Now everybody suit up. We have a war to finish." Everyone roared their approval and with that they all scrambled to grab their gear, swords, spears, bows and arrows. _

_ Inuyasha looked to his father, proud to call him his father. Inu Taisho looked at him at that moment. Inuyasha suddenly became a little uncomfortable. Inu Taisho chuckled, then he thought of something he forgot to say to him before the rush to find Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha side glanced him. "Your mother says hello, by the way." Now Inuyasha faced him head on. They stared at each other for a moment, then Inuyasha nodded his head, then sighed. "Well let's get ready to go then, son." Inuyasha nodded again and headed toward to throng of soldiers who were lining up to march._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Present day…

Rin remembered that the east was defeated that very same day and Sesshomaru was still asleep. Kagome called it a coma. Rin was looking at his sleeping form now, sitting beside him, stroking his hand. Inu Taisho was across the room, keeping vigil. He went back up to the Elders after the war was over and told them everything. He even asked permission to stay until Rin's pup was born. They reluctantly gave in, but he was very much grateful. He also learned that they did take away Rin's wings and that they did not partake in Sesshomaru's death, it was predetermined. His death was inevitable, but they weren't surprised that Inu Taisho brought him back using Tensiega. Even though they didn't show it, but they wanted Rin to be happy.

They all sat quietly, Rin the only one moving. The pup was being really restless at this moment, so she placed the hand she was stroking and placed Sesshomaru's hand on her belly. The pup immediately settled down, recognizing his sire. The Rin decided it was time to leave. She placed Sesshomaru's hand back at his side and stood up, with some difficulty. Once she was up she walked a couple of steps then a gush of liquid started to flow down her legs. "Ah, Kagome, I think my water just broke." Kagome and Mitsuki rushed to her side as a contraction hit. Inu Taisho was at her side too, but kept his distance. "I'll get a servant to clean this up. You better get her to the birthing room." Then he looked Rin the eyes, who was breathing heavy. "Rin you'll do beautifully. Everything will be alright." Rin just nodded her head as Kagome and Mitsuki guided her out of the room.

Inu Taisho then looked at Sesshomaru, listening carefully at his breathing. Ever since Rin's water broke, his breathing started to quicken, so did his heartbeat. _Seems it's time for you to wake up, my son._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N I think this is the fastest chapter I wrote through this entire story. But the good thing is Sesshomaru is still alive. Enjoy reading! R/R**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 12

It has been two hours since Kagome and Mitsuki had left with Rin to the birthing room. Inu Taisho was sitting patiently watching his oldest try and rouse himself from a six month sleep. He was tossing and turning on his bed, moaning occasionally. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating profusely. Inu Taisho got up from his sitting position and went over to his side. He gently placed the back of his hand against Sesshomaru's flushed cheek. _He has a fever. _

He went to a water basin in the room and poured water from the pitcher that was next to it, in it. Then he dipped a cloth in the water, took it out, rung it out, then went back over to Sesshomaru and placed it on his forehead. Soon after though, Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, red as blood. Inu Taisho was a little startled when Sesshomaru sat up, growling low. Inu Taisho growled to get his attention, but not in threatening way. It was to calm Sesshomaru down. It worked. When Sesshomaru looked at his father his eyes reverted back to their golden hew. Sesshomaru's breath started to come out as pants and he was still sweating. Inu Taisho was concerned over his son's health when Sesshomaru started to hold his stomach and he got even paler than he normally was. Then it dawned on him. He immediately went and grabbed a bucket and made it back over to the bed just as Sesshomaru tipped over the side and threw up.

And this wasn't typical, normal throw up. It was black and it smelled absolutely repulsive. Inu Taisho had to go across the room to open a window, even though it was snowing and cold outside, it was a welcome relief. Sesshomaru was still heaving the last of the stuff when Inu Taisho turned back around. _Looks like his body was expelling the last of that dark lighter poison. Geesh it smells horrid. _Inu Taisho thought as he made it back over to his son. He had finally stopped puking and rolled with as much strength as he could muster, back onto his bed. He still felt so weak.

"Are you done?" Inu Taisho asked. He really wanted to get the stuff that Sesshomaru threw up out of the room. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Inu Taisho grabbed bucket, went to the shoji door, grabbed the nearest servant and instructed for it to be disposed of and to get a healer to Sesshomaru's room. He also asked how Rin was faring. The servant said she was progressing slowly. She wasn't even five centimeters dilated yet. Inu Taisho dismissed the servant and went back to Sesshomaru, who was trying to get up from bed. Inu Taisho immediately went to his side and forced him back down, which wasn't hard because he was still very weak. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, but didn't force the issue.

There was silence until a knock was heard at the door. "Come in," Inu Taisho answered. The door opened and in walked Jinenji. "How may I be of service my lord?" he asked a little timidly. "My son just woke up from his coma. I would like for you to look at him." Sesshomaru growled low. _I don't want to be looked at! _He was on verge of trying to escape, but his father wasn't having it. Inu Taisho growled low and long, warning Sesshomaru that if he moved a muscle there would be dire consequences. Sesshomaru reluctantly conceded. Jinenji walked over cautiously to the yokai lord and did his examination. Once he was done he turned to Inu Taisho. "He's in perfect health. The poison that was in his system earlier has been completely expelled. All that I ask is for you to drink this," Jinenji handed Sesshomaru a glass that was full of herbs. He sniffed it and was immediately repulsed. _He expects me to drink this!_

Inu Taisho had had enough of his stubborn behavior, seeing that Sesshomaru wasn't going to drink it. So he went over, grabbed the glass, tipped Sesshomaru's head back, without much effort, and dumped the herbal remedy down his throat. Then he closed his mouth forcefully to make sure he swallowed it. Sesshomaru coughed once he swallowed it, his father wouldn't let go of him if he didn't. Sesshomaru growled and glared at his father. Jinenji had to step back because Sesshomaru had thrashed around while his father held him down. Inu Taisho turned to Jinenji and said, "Thank you." Jinenji nodded his head and left the room.

Inu Taisho turned back to his stubborn son, who was silently fuming. Inu Taisho just shook his head. So he sat himself on the bed next to him and waited for Sesshomaru to cool down.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was trying to sort out his memories. He remembered he fought Katsuo and defeated him, but after that was completely fuzzy. He remembered faintly that Rin was there, but soon after that there was darkness. He thought that he had died. "Father?" "Mmm." "Did I die?" Inu Taisho looked at his son with a sad expression, but answered him. "Yes, you did, but only for a half hour tops. I brought you back using Tensiega." Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked in a whisper. "You've been asleep for six months. The reason why is Tensiega couldn't heal you fully. The dark lighter's poison was already in your system at the time and it couldn't expel it. Your body put you into a hibernation state until you could do it on your own and that's why you threw up earlier. The dark lighter's poison also slowed down your healing process, so that's another reason why you didn't immediately wake up when I resurrected you."

Sesshomaru listened to his father's explanation then another question came to his mind. "Where's Rin?" "Oh Rin? Right now she's in labor with your firstborn. If you listen carefully, a few doors down, she's beginning to breath through another contraction." Sesshomaru strained his ears and heard heavy breathing coming from down the hall. _Wait a minute! Rin is in labor!? _Sesshomaru mentally shouted. He shot out of bed and was only able to take a few steps when he collapsed onto his hands and knees. His muscles felt weak for not using them for six months. Inu Taisho went immediately to his side. He helped him up and back onto his bed.

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry. You're still-" "I need to see her. I need to tell her I'm…sorry." Inu Taisho couldn't believe his ears. "Fine, but let me go see how far along she is before you start busting down doors." With that Inu Taisho left the room.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin was breathing steadily through another contraction. They were steadily coming closer together; it had been three hours since her water broke. It seemed longer than that to her at that moment. Kagome and Mitsuki were encouraging her, comforting her, through the entirety of it. Then a knock came at the door. They all looked up and Kagome got up and opened the door to reveal Inu Taisho.

"Yes Inu Taisho?" "Can I speak to you for a moment Kagome?" Kagome looked surprised, but left the room to speak to Inu Taisho outside. "How's Rin doing?" "She's progressing perfectly. She's at five centimeters dilated now." Inu Taisho nodded his head in understanding then said, "Sesshomaru woke up." Kagome was wide eyed. "How is he?" "He's still weak, but he wants to see her before she gives birth, if that's okay with you." Kagome thought a moment. "Fine, but it won't be for long. I don't want Rin in any needed stress during the rest of her labor, is that understood," Kagome said with authority. Inu Taisho wondered how Inuyasha was able to handle this woman, but he nodded his understanding and left.

Kagome went back into the room. Rin looked up at her questionably. Kagome sighed, wondering if it was a good idea to tell her. As if reading her thoughts Rin asked, "What's going on Kagome?" "Rin, Sesshomaru is awake." Rin inhaled a deep breath. Kagome was waiting for a response. It took a while because Rin was going through another contraction. "Will I get to see him before or after this baby is born?" "I allowed him to see you before, but only for a few moments, okay?" Rin nodded her head as she breathed deeply, trying to clear her head of all the emotions swirling in her mind in that moment.

Then on cue the whole room was filled with swirling orbs. Then when they disappeared, revealing Inu Taisho and a still very worn out Sesshomaru. Looking at him now, he looked more paler than usual and he was being supported by his father. Inu Taisho walked Sesshomaru over and sat him down on the bed next to Rin. Mitsuki moved out of the way for him. Then Inu Taisho stood back up and quietly ushered the two women out of the room, giving Sesshomaru and Rin some privacy.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, seeing his Rin like this. She was swelled with his child about to give birth and he had no words to describe it. Rin looked intently at him. His face looked gaunt, but his eyes were bright. Then an emotion crept up on her; anger. She raised her hand and slapped him. To say the least, Sesshomaru wasn't surprised to get that from her. "Why? Why did you leave? I know you knew full well that I was carrying your child. Why would you do that to me? I almost lost you that day." Then her breath hitched. Another contraction hit, this time it came fast leaving Rin breathless.

Sesshomaru waited patiently for her breathing to calm down. Then he spoke. "Rin can you forgive this Sesshomaru for his mistakes. I'm sorry if I hurt you by leaving. I will make you this promise. I will never do it again." Rin was crying during his apology. She could only nod her head in answer as another contraction hit her. Once it passed she said, "As long as you promise." She brought her hand to stroke his cheek and brought him in for a kiss. It didn't last long though because she had to breath through another contraction. Sesshomaru just held her hand and she squeezed tightly, making Sesshomaru groan slightly. Then the shoji door opened back up, telling both of them that their time was up. Sesshomaru kissed her one last time, rubbing her belly, before his father helped him up and out of the room.

Rin was breathing hard and fast when he left, the contractions were getting closer together fast ever since Sesshomaru came in. Kagome then went and checked her dilation. "Huh, I guess this baby wants to make an appearance sooner rather than later. Half hour ago you were at five, now you're at eight. Two more and then you can push, okay." Rin could only nod, the contractions were making it hard to concentrate on what she was saying. She just had to remember to keep on breathing.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_one hour later…_

"Okay Rin, on the next contraction I want you to push." Rin nodded and on the next contraction, with the help of Mitsuki, pulled her knees to her chest and pushed. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Okay Rin take a break. Next contraction I want you to do the exact same thing." Rin was breathing hard. The pressure was unbearable. _I want this baby out now!_ Then she pushed again on the next contraction, and then the next, and the next. It seemed to take forever, but steadily she could feel the babies head move down her birth canal.

"Bare down, bare down, I can see the head, keep pushing Rin!" Rin couldn't go on, she felt so tired. "Rin stay with us. You're doing absolutely amazing. Just a couple more pushes and you're home free," Kagome said, trying to encourage her to keep going. Taking one last deep breath, she bore down and pushed with all of her might. "Oh my." Kagome said as bright swirling orbs were starting to be seen. "The head's out!" but Rin kept pushing, she wanted her baby out so bad she didn't want to stop. Then she felt something slip out of her and the contractions finally stopped. What she didn't expect was that Kagome was holding a bundle of white lighter orbs. Kagome set down the pup onto to Rin's chest just as the orbs went away, revealing a beautiful baby boy. Then the boy whimpered and and started crying, taking his first breaths into the new world. Rin was beside herself with joy.

Kagome handed her a blanket to cover up the babe. Then she went about the task of getting tools to cut the umbilical. Mitsuki went about to clean up the room. Once the umbilical was cut, Kagome started to rub her now flat belly so she could expel the placenta, which came a few moments later. "Mitsuki could you please dispose of this." Kagome had placed it in some cloth and Mitsuki left with it. Kagome went about cleaning Rin up. Rin wasn't really paying attention because she was so enamored with her newborn son.

The little boy had his father's hair and crescent moon upon his forehead, but his stripes were similar to that of his grandfather. Then her little boy opened his eyes. Her breath caught. The golden eyes completed his visage. Then still staring at his mother, he started to root. Rin knew what he wanted and she gave him one of her breasts to feed. As he fed, he started to close his little eyes, falling asleep at her breast. Rin didn't even notice that Kagome was done cleaning her up and had let Sesshomaru in. Kagome left to leave the new family some time alone.

"Rin." Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru stare at her and their newborn pup in her arms. "Come meet your son, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru walked over and sat down on the bed. From the time he left and now he had gotten most of his strength back. Then Rin placed the sleeping babe into the crook of his arm. His son was no bigger than his forearm. "He's part white lighter," Rin said quietly. "Oh and I don't think your father told you yet, but I'm no longer a white lighter. The Elders clipped my wings." Sesshomaru looked at her with wide eyes, then looked back down to his son. "Then how?" "They must have done it after the fact. That's the only thing that can explain it." Rin replied. "What would you like to name him?" Sesshomaru asked, after a moment of silence.

"How about Yoshirou," Rin suggested. Sesshomaru looked at her, then leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, giving her his approval. "Rest now. I'll wake you when he starts to stir." Rin only nodded and settled herself down and immediately fell asleep. Sesshomaru looked to his mate then back to his son. He looked around the room and saw that it had a cradle, so he went over and settled his son down in it.

Then he went to his beloved's bed and laid down next to her, watching her sleep. For the first time since waking up from his sleep, he was happy and content.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Whew! That took a while. Longest chapter by far, but I hoped you enjoyed reading it. My story is almost at it's end, but stay tuned. R/R**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 13

Rin started to rouse from her sleep as she started to hear a whimpering sound coming from somewhere in the room. Her body started to wake up more as the crying became louder. _Yoshirou. _Then she realized she was entangled in Sesshomaru's arms. It took a while, but she finally got him to let go. She got up, stretching her sore muscles and made her way to her crying babe. When she looked down on him, he had squirmed out of his swaddling blanket and it also looked like he had a dirty diaper. Rin started to coo and that seemed to calm him a little, but even more so when she changed him. His golden eyes were so much like his fathers; when they looked at you, it seemed like they stared right into your soul.

Then she looked over to where Sesshomaru still laid, he hadn't moved a muscle since she left the bed. _It seems that he still needs more time to recover. _Rin went over, with her son in her arms, and sat down on the bed. Sesshomaru's arms automatically draped themselves across her lap in an attempt to get closer. Rin just smiled, then she felt her son start to root at her breast. She opened up her kimono and gave him what he wanted and he started to suckle vigorously. She silently started to stroke his silver hair while he nursed, admiring his features.

She then accidentally touched one of his pointed ears and he unlatched and gave a whimper. "Oh, sorry little one." Rin had him reattach himself because he wasn't done. Yoshirou happily ate. Rin came to find out over the years, that an inu yokai's ears were extremely sensitive to touch. Not just Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru as well. When they made love that last time, she had run her hands up his face and touched his ears, making his eyes roll. She had touched them further, to experiment, and he started growl low and long, and then started to pound into her the more she touched him. Rin just smirked at the memory.

Then turning from her nursing son, who emptied the one breast making Rin switch breasts, to look at her beloved. He had not moved an inch since he had moved his arm to her legs. He looked so peaceful, so she decided not to disturb him; at least not yet. Once Yoshirou was done, she put him up on her shoulder to burp him. He gave a big belch, which made Sesshomaru twitch just slightly. Rin giggled. Then Rin went to get up to put Yoshirou down, but again Sesshomaru wasn't going down without a fight, even though he was still asleep. Rin sighed, but then she got an idea. She reached over and ever so gently started touching his ear that was exposed. Sesshomaru let go of her for just a moment to swat at his ear, but that was all she needed to get back up.

Yoshirou had fallen asleep again by the time she settled him back into his crib. "That wasn't very nice Rin," said a very groggy Sesshomaru. Rin turned to see him sit up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Well I had to do something. You wouldn't let go otherwise," Rin said, walking back over to the bed. "What time is it?" Sesshomaru asked looking to Rin who sat down beside him. Rin looked outside, seeing it still snowing lightly. "Looks to be the middle of the night." Then Rin yawned to show that she was still sleepy. It had not been a full twenty-four hours since she gave birth. Sesshomaru noticed her slight fatigue and grabbed her and settled her in his lap. Rin rested her head on his shoulder and was soon asleep.

Sesshomaru was thankful too, because at that moment his stomach growled. Even though he only ate maybe twice a month max, he hadn't consumed anything in six months and his body was responding it's lack of sustenance. He gently laid Rin down and covered her with a blanket. Then he made it over to his son's crib, looking down at his sleeping form. Sesshomaru still couldn't believe that he was a father now. He leaned over and took a deep breath in, memorizing his son's scent, stood back up and walked out of the room.

He closed the door silently and then started to head to his study. Once there he found his father leaning against one of the window panes in the room. Inu Taisho looked at his son as he entered. "Father?" "Yes?" "Would it be possible for you to watch over Rin and Yoshirou while I go and find something to eat?" "I see no problem with it. How far out will you go?" "Hopefully no more than ten miles." And with that Sesshomaru stepped to one of the windows, opened it and flew out into the winter night.

Inu Taisho watched his son go. He then headed out of his son's study. In mid stride he heard a ringing sound in his ears. _Now what do they want? _He heaved a heavy sigh and decided that he should check on Rin before he had to meet with the Elders. Approaching the room he started to hear cries from the newborn pup. He politely knocked on the door as he heard Rin stir from her sleep. "Come in," Rin said from within the room. He quietly walked in as Rin picked up her whimpering son. She turned to him then. "Hi." "Hi. How is he?" "He's fine, just some bubbles from his last feeding woke him up." Inu Taisho smiled at the picture they made. Rin was made to be a mother. "May I?" "Of course you can," and she handed Yoshirou to his grandfather.

Inu Taisho looked upon his little grandson with pride. "So you named him Yoshirou?" Rin nodded her head. "I remember when Sesshomaru was this small. He was so tiny. He was actually premature when he was born. Did you know that?" Rin shook her head, surprise written on her face. "Well, can't tell that now, but ever since the day he was born, he fought for everything that he has now, including you Rin." Tears were starting to stream down Rin's face at his little insight into Sesshomaru's past. "Even though he became the man he is today, I never really partook in any of it. I wasn't really there for him. I may have been the one that helped create him, but in all essence, I was a terrible father." "Inu Taisho don't be so hard on yourself. Sometimes we can't control how fate works. So far though in my eyes, you are a fantastic father, especially since you got this small chance to come back to them both. It has done all three of you a lot of good to be together, especially Inuyasha. He still hasn't figured out how to act around you." They both chuckled at that part, but Inu Taisho became somber once again.

"But yet again, it still narrows down to the fact that I'm a terrible father. I died the day Inuyasha was born. He never knew me, at all. I kind of wish everything had played out differently on that day." Rin then took Yoshirou from his arms, who was asleep again, and settled him back in his crib, turned back around and slapped him. "Inu Taisho. Stop. Putting. Yourself. Down. It is absolutely driving me bonkers right now. We all have to make sacrifices some time in our lives. Some more than others. Do you love your sons?" Inu Taisho was astonished that he was slapped, but he nodded yes. "Would you do anything for them?" Inu Taisho nodded his head again. "Are you proud of your sons accomplishments?" Inu Taisho nodded his head again. "Then in my mind, that makes you a terrific father. We all make sacrifices and mistakes every single day, demon and human alike. But you need to swallow your self pity and move on. You can't change the past, it's done, but you need to look forward to the next day with hope that it will be better. I know that I do. If I didn't I would go insane. "

Inu Taisho now understood why Sesshomaru was so enamored with this woman. She was bright and vibrant, like the morning sun. She could brighten even the darkest corners. She could melt even the iciest of hearts. He then walked over and hugged her. "Thank you Rin, my daughter. But I need to go now. The Elders are ringing off the hook right now." Rin giggled as he let go. "Oh and if you are wondering where Sesshomaru is, he had to go find something to eat," Inu Taisho said as he looked to the window and then he orbed out. Rin sighed and then she heard the door to the balcony open.

Sesshomaru then stepped into the room. His eyes were downcast. He had heard everything they had said. He looked up as a small hand started to stroke his cheek. He leaned into her hand, taking in her scent. "How are you feeling?" Rin asked, even though she knew he probably wouldn't answer. "I feel a lot better now that I've eaten," Sesshomaru said into her hand. Then Rin laid her head on his broad chest. "I've missed you," Rin said quietly hugging him tightly, afraid of letting go. Sesshomaru knew what she meant. His six month sleep must have been hard on her, especially adding to the fact that she was pregnant during that time. "I know. I'm sorry."

Rin took in a deep breath, breathing in his musky scent, then she looked up into his face. His eyes were half lidded and his face looked tired. "Let's go to bed," Rin quietly suggested. Sesshomaru responded by giving her a light kiss to the lips. It soon became passionate, leaving both of them breathless. Rin only stopped when she started to feel a slight tug at her obi. "Sesshomaru, as much as I would like to continue this, we can't. My body still needs to heal from the ordeal it's been through." Sesshomaru groaned at her statement, then he remembered what Kagome said before she let him in the room. _Remember Sesshomaru, no intercoarse for six weeks._ "Damn, six weeks," Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. Rin heard him and just smiled.

Then she led him to the bed and laid him down. She noticed that his arousal was straining his pants. Then she got a bright idea. She started to untie his obi, he stopped her. "What are you doing?" "I would like to relieve you of your…sexual tension." Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip at what she was implying. He gently let go of her hands, signaling for her to continue. She finished untying his obi and moved his pants so it would release his appendage. Rin settled herself in-between his legs. Rin looked at it for a moment, then she started to touch it with her hands. Sesshomaru gasped at the contact. She started to stroke him faster and as she did a little droplet of fluid was forming on the tip. Rin bent forward and licked it off. Sesshomaru was breathing in pants at this point, her tongue was working its magic, it was bringing him closer to the edge. Rin then decided to put the whole thing in her mouth or as much as she could without gagging. Her head started to bob up and down. Sesshomaru was enjoying every moment and he was trying very hard not to yell out.

Rin continued to bob up and down, and she could tell he was close because he started to thrust into her mouth. With one final thrust, Sesshomaru found his release and spilled his seed into her mouth. Rin licked and swallowed every bit of it. She quietly redid his pants and obi, while his breathing calmed down, and slid to his side. "Where in the world did you learn that?" Sesshomaru was still surprised that Rin could be so bold. "Kagome did. She has a tendency to share her sexual experiences with anyone who wants to know, especially those who are about to be married and the like," Rin simply stated, then she yawned, sleepiness starting to take over. Sesshomaru snuggled closer to her exhausted body. "I love you Rin." "Love you too," Rin said sleepily. "Get some rest." A few moments later Rin fell asleep.

Sesshomaru smiled, appreciating what she did, but he would have to make a mental note to give her the same when the time comes. With one last deep breath, Sesshomaru followed her into dreamland.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Sorry for the late update. My muse kind of left me for a while there, but there were some confessions, fluff, and a little foreplay. Hope you enjoyed it. R/R**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 14

Inu Taisho orbed into a cloudy place. He landed revealing to everyone who was there. He started walking to the Elders chambers when someone came up to him. "Hello dearest. So did Rin deliver safely?" "Yes she did. She and Sesshomaru have a beautiful baby boy. They named him Yoshirou," Inu Taisho answered as he gave his beloved a hug. He parted just slightly to give her a loving kiss. It wasn't lust filled, but slow and pleasurable. "I have to go. The Elders want to see me." "Okay, I'll see you later then, my dearest." Giving each other one last kiss, they parted.

Inu Taisho entered the Elders chambers, but didn't see anyone. _Where are they? _In answer a cloaked figure was walking towards him. "Hello Inu Taisho. Thank you for coming," said one of the Elders. "Where are the others?" Inu Taisho asked, slightly confused. "I summoned you here myself. The others don't know I have and what is discussed between us stays between us, is this understood." Inu Taisho just nodded his head, unsure of where this conversation was going. "Walk with me." They started walking around the chamber.

"Now where to begin? First of all you know that we have clipped Rin's wings and now she is completely human." Inu Taisho nodded again. "You also know that with time she will die with a human's life span even though she is mated to a demon, correct?" Again Inu Taisho nodded, not liking the conversation at all. The Elder nodded, stopped walking, and looked around the room for a moment before continuing. "I would like to do something for them. Both Rin and Sesshomaru have gone through so much in the past, I will grant them this one thing." He paused to take out a necklace from his robes, actually two necklaces. Inu Taisho was completely confused right now.

"The rest of the Elders don't know what I'm about to give you. This necklace will grant Rin immortality. The second necklace is for your second son's mate. They are to put them on the next full moon." Inu Taisho couldn't breath, but one question came to mind that he wished for it to answered. "But why not give Rin's wings back. Wouldn't that be easier?" "In the long haul yes, but the rest of the Elders, including me, decided that by giving Rin's wings back would be a bad idea. Dark lighters would be constantly at there back and you saw what happened to Sesshomaru. Would you want that to happen again?" "No, it was hard enough to watch him die in the first place," Inu Taisho said low and sad. "I also understand that Rin gave birth to a son?" "Yes and he is part white lighter. Is that another reason you won't give Rin's wings back. Because of their son?" "Yes that is another reason. My curiosity got the better of me and I saw into their future a bit," Inu Taisho scowled at that, "and saw that they will have enough trouble with a half white lighter, half demon son, and don't get me started on the rest of the children they will have-" "Then don't talk anymore," Inu Taisho said with a slight growl in his tone. "You're right I should shut up. Anyways, make sure Rin and Kagome wear the necklaces on the night of the full moon. Well actually you won't be there to see it." Inu Taisho cocked his head to the side. "You didn't think you stay down there forever did you? No, we will you grant you one more day to say your goodbyes one final time." Inu Taisho looked saddened when he heard that, but he knew he was right, he didn't belong in the world of the living anymore.

"Now I will give these to you," he handed Inu Taisho the necklaces, "and you better leave quick, the rest of the Elders are coming." Inu Taisho nodded in understanding and left briskly. Izayoi was outside waiting for him. "What did they say?" she asked. "I would love to tell you everything, but it's going to have to wait till later, love. I better get back down there because it'll be my last time. I'll be back soon." He gave her a searing kiss, then parted, walked some distance and orbed out, leaving a completely confused Izayoi behind.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

It was mid morning by the time Inu Taisho touched down. He first went to Sesshomaru's study. _Nobody here. Huh. Where is everyone?_ Then he followed his nose and it took him to the dojo and training grounds. He started hearing clashing of swords and curses coming from inside. He entered a little nervously, not sure of what he would see.

What he did find was both of his son's were sparing with each other. He was quite impressed that they weren't trying to kill each other. Sesshomaru then knocked Inuyasha across the room and he landed and slid right at Inu Taisho's feet. It was quite amusing. Inuyasha looked up at his father and he blushed slightly that he had to see that. "Get up Inuyasha and do it again." "You don't have to tell me twice," Inuyasha said while leaping to his feet and charged at Sesshomaru. Inu Taisho walked around the room, watching his son's as he went. He noticed Rin and Kagome where at the far side of the room with all their children and bee lined for them.

"Enjoying the fight ladies?" Inu Taisho asked with a smirk. "Immensely. It's a lot better than their previous fights, let me tell you," replied Kagome. "Please enlighten me on how their other fights have been," Inu Taisho inquired. "Well the first time I met Sesshomaru was before we found Tetsusaiga. Neither of them could pull it out when we went to your tomb, until I grabbed ahold of it and out it came. Sesshomaru of course wasn't happy about it and tried to melt me with his poison. Good thing I was holding Tetsusaiga at the time or I wouldn't be here right now. That was also the same day Inuyasha cut off Sesshomaru's left arm. That was one battle out of many that they had and it always ended with either one of them seriously injured." "How did Sesshomaru get his left arm back again?" Inu Taisho asked. "Well, funny you should ask. You see Sesshomaru was obsessed with getting Tetsusaiga at the time and we were also trying to defeat a half demon by the name of Naraku. When we were fighting one of his incarnations, I think his name was Moryomaru, I can't remember it's been so long, anyways Sesshomaru was the one to defeat him, well the only one. Low class demons surrounded us everywhere and Sesshomaru was the one who almost sacrificed himself to save us all, but at the time I think he was only thinking of Rin's safety the most," Kagome looked at her sister, who blushed a little. "Anyways when Moryomaru enclosed around him, the next thing we saw was green light. That's when Sesshomaru got his arm back and he inherited Bakusaiga. Totosai said that when Sesshomaru completely gave up on getting Tetsusaiga he would finally be able to surpass you Inu Taisho. And he did," Kagome said. Rin was proud of Sesshomaru on that day, even though she didn't quite understand most of it, since she was still a child.

Inu Taisho looked to his son's fighting. From his observations, Inuyasha could still use a little work and Sesshomaru needed to not be so over confident. That's how Inuyasha was able to cut off his arm that day. Inu Taisho decided to leave the women and studied how both his son's fought. Sesshomaru seemed to think through his moves before making them, while Inuyasha went straight in, going in blindly. They were completely polar opposites, but Inu Taisho planned it so they couldn't kill each other, giving Sesshomaru Tenseiga and Inuyasha Tetsusaiga. He wanted them both to learn the strengths that they lacked and in his eyes they worked in the long haul.

Then Inuyasha went flying and landed at Inu Taisho's feet, again. "Having fun landing on your back son?" "Oh shut up, I'm just out of practice, that's all," replied Inuyasha. "That's no excuse, Inuyasha. Get back up." Inu Taisho commanded and Inuyasha did just that. "Now I want you to look at your target," pointing to Sesshomaru. "Now you need to think before you plunge in. If you plunge like you have been, it'll get you killed. You need to analyze the situation, look for weaknesses in your opponent. You can't be swinging blindly." Inuyasha nodded in understanding, but his old ways of fighting have always worked for him, but he had to admit he was a little rusty, so he listened to his father's advice. "Now I want you to attack your opponent with a clear head and from what I've been seeing is, he has been defeating you over and over and he's been sleeping for six months. You should have the advantage over him, understood?" Inuyasha nodded his head and looked to Sesshomaru who remained as stoic as ever during their conversation.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and started to circle Sesshomaru, instead of leaping at him outright. Sesshomaru started to follow his lead. Inu Taisho watched from the side lines, intently. The circling lasted no more than a minute before Inuyasha leaped at Sesshomaru aiming for his head, but feinted and decided to go for Sesshomaru's legs. Inuyasha used the blunt side of Tetsusaiga and swept Sesshomaru's legs out from under him. Sesshomaru's breath left him just as Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga to his neck. If Inuyasha had followed through, he would be dead.

They then heard clapping from Inu Taisho. "Bravo Inuyasha. Now you need to do that with every battle and the opponent you face, be either weak or strong," Inu Taisho said, walking over to Sessomaru this time. He gestured for Inuyasha to step back a moment, helping Sesshomaru up in the process. "Now Sesshomaru, your problem is your overconfidence. I know you are strong and capable, but you also need to think about the situation around you. Your overconfidence led to your left arm being cut off. I really don't know what motivated you to do the things you did, but your overconfidence from what I heard is what got you injured most of the time. Especially by Inuyasha since he is a half demon. Again, like Inuyasha, I want you to observe your opponent and also at the same time, your surroundings. Like your mate for example. What if she got hurt or even your son. Again you have to think of these things before plunging in. Take in everything, that is also how you got hurt in the first place, because you didn't acknowledge your surroundings. I know you're probably thinking that dark lighters can't be detected, but they can, if you concentrate hard enough, but not too much to let your guard down. You also have think about this since your son is part white lighter. Your have to protect him that much harder." Sesshomaru listened to every word his father said, taking it to heart.

"Look at your opponent now. Now use what I have told you." Inu Taisho stepped back as Sesshomaru started to circle Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't move from his spot, but he kept very aware of Sesshomaru's movements. Then Sesshomaru attacked. Inuyasha anticipated his move. He also was taking his father's advice to heart. They both moved fluidly, anticipating each other's moves before either one made them. It seemed that neither one of them could get the advantage, then as suddenly as it started, it ended, with both swords at each others throat, making it a draw.

Inu Taisho was proud that his son's listened to his advice. That means they were willing to learn. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stepped back slowly from each other before they sheathed their swords, acknowledging the draw, before they both made it over to their mates, who where smiling furiously at their accomplishments. Yoshirou decided then that it was a good time to cry, he had slept through the whole sparring match, telling everybody that he was hungry. Rin got up from her sitting position and made her way toward the door, but not before she gave Sesshomaru a small kiss to the lips. Kagome and her three children, Ichiru, Inuyasha Jr., and Aina, greeted Inuyasha, giving him hugs and kisses, especially Kagome and she whispered into his ear making his eyes bulge (I'll leave it to your imagination on what she said).

They all left the dojo, as a family, if you can believe it. Inu Taisho followed silently behind, taking in the scene that they all made. Then he remembered that he had till the end of the day to say his goodbyes before he had to leave, so he got Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's attention to speak to them alone.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed obediently, but they still wondered what their father had to say. Inu Taisho led them to one of the gardens that surrounded the house, for a little privacy. Inu Taisho sat under a tree and gestured that his son's do the same. They sat in random places. Sesshomaru next to some rose bushes and Inuyasha next to a pond, but they were still close enough to listen what their father had to say.

"I have something for both of you." He then took out the necklaces that the Elders gave him. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took them with questions in their eyes. "They are for your mates. One of the Elders gave me these. They will not live forever like you would want them to, but these necklaces will grant them immortality, to stay by your sides as long as disease and famine don't take them." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were astonished. "They also have to wear them on the night of the next full moon. If they don't, the charm or spell on them will be gone and you'll lose your chance," Inu Taisho continued. Both son's stared at the little blue pendants in their hands, not knowing what to say.

"Also, after this day, I have to leave. Since Yoshirou is born, I have no more reason to stay," Inu Taisho said, a little half hearted. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked to their father, still not knowing what to say. "No need to be sad for me. I wasn't meant to stay forever. This is both of your lives. Go live them. With your families, especially. All I want is for both of you to be happy and not at each others throats constantly," Inu Taisho joked slightly at the end, but none of them laughed. Inu Taisho decided then to make the rest of the day not to be such a depressing one.

"Well let's go back to your mates. I'll leave you both to explain the necklace thing to them. I only have half a day left, let's make the most of it." Inu Taisho attempted to cheer them up. Inuyasha slightly smirked and Sesshomaru remained stoic.

They found Rin and Kagome and the kids in the sitting room. Rin was still feeding Yoshirou. She finally got her milk in full swing and she was engorged. Yoshirou didn't mind because he ended up drinking every last drop. Sesshomaru didn't mind either; he liked Rin with large breasts, but of course he wouldn't admit that out loud to anyone. He went over to her and watched his son suckle, then he placed the necklace on Rin's neck and spoke in Rin's ear, explaining why he gave it to her. Her eyes grew wide and tears started to form, she turned to Sesshomaru when he finished and started kissing him, with Yoshirou still nursing of course.

Inuyasha was a little nervous. He desperately wanted Kagome to stay by his side forever. Spending three years without her made him more sure of himself. He took Kagome aside and told her what his father told him. Like Rin, Kagome was wide eyed and she started to tear as Inuyasha placed the necklace on her neck.

Inu Taisho watched the whole scene from a corner of the room. Even with his absence, his family had grown. He sighed in contentment. Rin looked at him then and gave him a blazing smile. Then Sesshomaru took that moment to speak in her ear and the smile was wiped from her face. Yoshirou was done feeding at the time and she handed him to Sesshomaru to burp him. Sesshomaru wasn't sure of what to do at first, so Rin had to show him. He was good after he got the little pep talk on how to burp a baby.

Rin then started to walk over to Inu Taisho. "So this is your last day," Rin spoke up so everyone could hear in the room. Inu Taisho just nodded his head. "Well we have till the evening right? Let's make the most of it!" Rin cried cheerily to lighten the mood. She didn't want Inu Taisho's last day on earth to be a sad one.

They did many things, they ate together, played together, laughed together, told stories, they even got the chance to see Inu Taisho give Sesshomaru a noogie. Inuyasha laughed so hard, but that only ended with him getting a noogie, too. Then all too soon the rest of the day was over, everyone had smiles on their faces, except Sesshomaru, but he tried his best to at least give a smirk.

"Now I want no sad faces when I'm gone. Rin and Kagome, take care of my son's will you, they will need it." Rin and Kagome snickered behind their hands. "Son's, take care of your mate's like your lives depended on it, even if you already do, don't let up a single inch." Both son's only nodded their heads in understanding. Inu Taisho deeply sighed before taking one last look to his son's, their mates', and their children, turned and orbed away.

They all watched him float away into the darkness. Even though Inu Taisho said that he didn't want any sad faces, there were a few. The children especially, even Yoshirou knew something was missing and he started whimpering at the loss that he didn't quite understand yet. Sesshomaru then started leading everyone inside because it started to get chilly. Their wive's made it inside, but both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed out just a bit longer, looking at the sky.

As they watched a particular star was shining brighter than the rest. They both knew that it was their father. It was as if he was telling them he would always watch over them. Once the star dimmed they both made it back inside to their wives and their children and the rest of their lives together as a family.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Whew! I have to smile at this chapter. I'm really proud of it. Captain Morgan does wonders on a late night. Anyways just so you know I don't plan on that being the end. I will continue. R/R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 15

It was raining outside. Hard. It has been a week since Inu Taisho left. To say the least everyone was a little melancholy. Not just Inu Taisho's absence, but also the rain. It kept everyone inside. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to stay until the full moon, which was a couple days away. They wanted to make sure the necklaces worked.

Currently Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were at it again in the dojo. Rin, Kagome and the kids were in the sitting area trying to pass the time. There was only so much they could do while inside during a rainy day. Kagome was reading her three children a story and Rin had put Yoshirou on the floor for a little bit of tummy time. He was already starting to try lift his head. It was completely cute watching his head bob up and down. Soon he got tired and laid his head down and fell asleep.

Rin was content and that is when little Aina, who was five, came up and sat next to her. Aina looked exactly like her mother, but had her father's eyes and she was more mature than her age suggested she be. Aina looked up at her aunt for a moment then laid her head in her lap. Rin started to gently stroke her hair. "Aunty Rin?" Aina asked in a whisper. "Yes Aina?" "Will you ever be a whitelighter again?" Rin was for once stumped, because she herself didn't know. She asked Inu Taisho that same question and he was very vague with her. "I honestly don't know. Why do you ask?" "I remember when you orbed into my bedroom that day. The orbs were so beautiful and then you appeared before me. It was like a dream. I guess I wish I could see it again, that's all." Aina then sighed.

"Well Aina, did you know that Yoshirou is part whitelighter?" Aina looked up at her aunt with wide eyes. "Really?" "Yes. As he came out of me, he was surrounded with orbs. I couldn't believe it myself. Maybe one day when he is older and more into his powers, he can show you himself. How about that?" Just then the shoji door opened and in walked the two brothers. Sesshomaru was limping slightly and Inuyasha had a bloody lip. Rin and Kagome both gave disapproving looks. Then upon them walking in Yoshirou woke up and started to bob his head up and down again at the sound of his father's footsteps. Sesshomaru took off his amor and laid down in front of his son.

Then the most amazing thing happened. Yoshirou sneezed and orbed. He didn't go anywhere, but it was still a sight to behold. "Looks like you got your wish Aina." Aina then went over to and laid down next to her cousin and uncle. Yoshirou was still trying to keep his head up, trying to focus on both of them. It was a tiring task because he laid his head back down, but after a moments rest he was back at it again. Everyone was looking at him with smiles. Sesshomaru scooted so he was nose to nose with his son. Father and son regarded each other for a moment, then Yoshirou brought his head down and his mouth landed on Sesshomaru's nose. Yoshirou then started to suckle his father's nose. Sesshomaru didn't know what do to. Yoshirou's suckling was tickling his nose terribly and he didn't want to move suddenly, afraid of hurting his son in the process.

Inuyasha was laughing his fool head off in the corner. Rin was beside herself, but saw that Sesshomaru was in a bind, so she went over to help him out. Once she had Yoshirou release Sesshomaru's nose, he started to whine from the loss of contact, so Rin decided to give him the real thing. He happily ate and Rin watched Sesshomaru furiously rub his nose on his sleeve. Rin giggled and Sesshomaru looked at her then and she ended up giggling harder. He just tilted his head and Aina tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. "Uncle Sesshomaru, your nose is red," she innocently said, making her father laugh even harder, Kagome and her two oldest snickered, but Rin seeing Sesshomaru's slight blush waved him over to her to save him from further embarrassment.

He went over willingly, giving Inuyasha a death glare on the way, and sat next to her. With her free hand she turned his head in her direction, he was still glaring daggers at Inuyasha, and gave him an eskimo kiss (rubbing noses). Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow in her direction, but she was now staring in Kagome's direction. Rin gave her a silent plea in her direction and Kagome understood immediately. Kagome looked to her mate, who was still laughing his fool head off, she smiled sweetly at him once he looked at her and he stopped immediately, knowing that that smile would lead to him being… "Sit boy," Kagome said quietly and down Inuyasha went. "Damn woman! Why'd you do that?!" "Because my dear husband, you still need to know when to _stop_. I know it was funny at first, but you took it a little too far," Kagome simply replied. Inuyasha just glared at her and turned around giving her the cold shoulder. Kagome sighed and turned to look at Rin and gave her a shrug.

"Okay children, it's time for bed. Say goodnight to your uncle and aunt please," Kagome said after breaking the silence. Yoshirou had finished eating and was being burped by Rin, Sesshomaru looked fondly at both. "Goodnight Aunty Rin. Goodnight Uncle Sesshomaru." They gave Rin a hug and they bowed to Sesshomaru and left the room, with their mother following behind. Inuyasha was still brooding in the corner. "Inuyasha, are you coming?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha huffed, but reluctantly got up and followed his family out of the room.

Rin sighed and leaned her head on her mate's shoulder. Sesshomaru started to hum and it started to lull Rin to sleep, with Yoshirou still in her arms, who was already asleep. Sesshomaru watched his small family as they slept and very carefully lifted them to carry them out of room. He moved with silent steps to their quarters. Once there he laid Rin down first, then took Yoshirou out of her arms. He whined a little bit, but after humming through his chest, he settled back down. Sesshomaru laid him down in his crib, which was across the room, and tucked him in for the night. He went over to lay next to Rin, who immediately turned over to cuddle with him, and hoped that the night would bring some peace.

And how wrong he was.

After a couple hours of sleep later, both Sesshomaru and Rin were awaken by Yoshirou's screaming. There was a dark lighter standing over his crib. Then everything happened simultaneously. Sesshomaru and Rin both leaped up and ran towards their son, and the dark lighter was poised with an arrow over little Yoshirou, but what surprised all of them was that little Yoshirou put a barrier around himself before the dark lighter had a chance to harm him. Rin ran past the dark lighter as Sesshomaru took Tensiega and ran it through the dark lighter. Besides the potion, they had found that Tensiega was most effective in getting rid of dark lighters. The dark lighter disintegrated under Tensiega's heavenly light.

He looked over to his mate and son who were both still in the barrier, but once the threat was gone Yoshirou let down the barrier. He was still whimpering and Rin was trying her best to comfort him. Sesshomaru sheathed Tensiega as he went over to them both. He took in both their scents to make sure they were both okay, but just as their heartbeats settled down, Inuyasha and Kagome came in the room, breathing hard. "What the hell happened?!"

"Dark lighter Inuyasha, dark lighter," Sesshomaru whispered, still clinging to his family. They were silent for a moment until Rin spoke up. "What I don't get is how did they know?" "Rin?" "How did they know Yoshirou was part white lighter in the first place?" That question seemed to still everyone in the room. "Also, how did they know me and Inu Taisho were going to come in the first place, when they attacked that first time? How did Katsuo know to even send the letter in the first place?"

The questions were swirling in Sesshomaru's head like the speed of light. Making him think hard and long. Rin had moved away from him and sat down on the bed. Kagome went and sat next to her, to comfort her worries the best she could. Inuyasha then caught Sesshomaru's attention to get him to follow. Sesshomaru was a little reluctant to follow, but he followed his brother out of the room. Walking a little distance, but not too far, Inuyasha turned to face him. "So, what do you think?" Sesshomaru stayed silent for a while. Inuyasha, not known for his patience, was actually waiting politely for Sesshomaru's response. "There is someone here that is still loyal to Katsuo, but instead of targeting me or Rin, they are targeting my son. They will regret this day once I find the perpetrator." Inuyasha just nodded his head. "Thought you'd say that, but the real question is when?" "Unfortunately we have to wait till after the full moon, little brother. Hopefully nothing happens between now and then." They both came to an understanding and headed back to their mates, which they saw that they both fell asleep on the same bed. Yoshirou was already back in his crib. Inuyasha walked quietly over to Kagome's side and picked her up without disturbing her and left the room on silent feet.

Sesshomaru could no longer sleep the rest of the night. He was tense and alert. Any creek or movement in the entire household made him alert, but the rest of the night was uneventful. Yoshirou woke up one more time, but only because he was hungry. Other than that, nothing happened until the sun started to rise, waking up the household.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

A figure stood in the shadows, watching the brothers have their conversation. This person narrowed their eyes slightly then walked away.

_Hmm. I failed to kill the runt. No worries though, I plan to still take all their lives for what they have done._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Cliffhanger! Well that's what you get for only giving me two reviews last chapter. How did you like Yoshirou sucking on Sesshomaru's nose. I thought it was cute when I wrote that. **

**Anyways to let you know my next update won't be for a while. I will be going on vacation and won't be anywhere near a computer. Just to let you know.**

**Until next time which won't be until the 13th roughly. R/R**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 16

It has been two days since near attempt on Yoshirou's life. Rin still couldn't get her head the fact that someone wanted her barely two week old son dead. Someone had to completely insane to want to hurt a newborn. But why now? Why wait till after he was born? Why not during her pregnancy? When both of them were at their most vulnerable and Sesshomaru was still asleep. All these questions and thoughts were swirling in her mind as she looked at her sleeping son, who was sleeping, belly down, on his father's chest.

Rin sighed before getting up from her position on the bed, it was midmorning and nap time. Sesshomaru was asleep with his son, chest rising and falling gently. _I think now is a good time to go take a bath. I should ask Kagome to come and join me. _Rin thought as she left the room and headed down the hall, with her bathing supplies. She made it to Kagome and Inuyasha's room. She heard some rustling inside. _Maybe I shouldn't disturb them, _Rin decided walking away only to run into Aina.

"Hello Aunty Rin. You looking for mommy?" "Actually I went by your parents room and heard some…activity in there." Aina quirked her head a little, as if listening some distance away and giggled. "Yep, my brother's like to call it 'doing the dirty'." They both giggled at the phrase. "Well since your parents are busy 'doing the dirty', would you like to join me for a bath?" "Okay. Let me go get my stuff," Aina said before taking off to go a few doors down. Rin walked quietly behind, making sure to take in her surroundings as she went. Ever since the dark lighter, she didn't trust anyone in the household at the moment.

Aina then came bouncing toward her with a fresh kimono and a towel. They then walked and headed to the bath house, with Aina talking the whole way. They didn't run into anybody which was a little odd in Rin's opinion, but they made it to the bath house without incident.

Rin looked in and saw that it was empty. The bath house was separated into two rooms, a changing room and the room that had the hot spring. Rin and Aina changed into lite yakata's before entering the the second room. Rin entered first, but just in time to cover Aina's eye's from the sight that was presented to them.

In the hot spring lay four bodies, two adults and two children, a family. Their skin was lacerated and their eyes were gouged out. Their blood turned the hot spring completely red. The sight made Rin want to gag and there was a message on the wall: _Your blood is next._

Just then Aina managed to get her aunt's hand from covering her eyes and when she saw the family, she inhaled and let out a scream.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sesshomaru's eye's shot open when he heard the scream. He leaped up in a fluid motion and not even jostling Yoshirou too much in the process. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He arrived at the bath house just as Rin and Aina came out of it, little Aina clutching onto Rin like her life depended on it.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin looked like a frightened rabbit. "Just go in and see for yourself," she said in barely a whisper. Sesshomaru handed Yoshirou to Rin just as Inuyasha and Kagome arrived on the scene.

"Mommy!" Aina screamed, turning her clutches from her aunt to her mother's awaiting arms. "Sh, sh, sh. Mommy's here," Kagome said trying to comfort her youngest. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just looked at each other and silently nodded before entering the bath house. Using their noses, they tried to scent anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing. Once they made it to the scene were their noses finally assaulted with all the blood that accumulated in the pool.

"Oh my Kami," whispered Inuyasha. Inuyasha took one look and had to exit the room, it was that horrible. Sesshomaru took in the sight for a moment, saw the message written on the wall, then left. The scene that they had found was completely disturbing. _Who would do such a thing?_ Once outside he saw Inuyasha with his head in-between his knees. The women were nowhere insight, for which he was grateful.

Once Inuyasha got his composure back, Sesshomaru was already ordering people about, at least people who could hold their stomachs, making sure the family in the bath house got a proper burial. Upon closer inspection of the bodies Sesshomaru saw something else odd about them. _They were lacerated after they were dead. _Upon an even closer inspection there was bruising around their necks. _They were strangled. _

Then for some reason looking at the family, Sesshomaru saw images of himself, Rin, and Yoshirou in their places. It was an horrifying image and if he could bet anything, the murderer of this innocent family, would want him to think that. It absolutely disgusted him.

The family was soon removed, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha reentered the room to look for any more clues as to who killed them, or even how the bodies made it there without anyone noticing. It was all a big mystery at this point.

The blood covered almost every surface, even the message was written in the victims blood. Sesshomaru looked closely at the hand writing, noting down strokes and the like for future reference. Inuyasha was inspecting the walls on the other side, twitching his ears every so often. Then looking at the floor, it seemed odd how the floorboards were placed. Inuyasha inspected them more closely.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, catching his attention, "What do you make of this?" Pointing at the floorboards, Inuyasha pointed out the difference. "Have you noticed this before?" "No, this is the public hot spring," he simply stated. Then bending down he found a small notch, he grabbed it and flung open a trap door, right in the floor. There were wooden steps leading down.

"So what do you think?" Inuyasha murmured. "From the direction the tunnel goes, it leads to a village just north of here. The family was killed there and drug here, during the night and Rin and Aina happened to be the first ones to come across them, which was the murderer's plan." Inuyasha nodded, coming to the same conclusion himself. Then Inuyasha stood up, his ears starting to twitch.

"Hey Sesshomaru, doesn't it seem too quiet to you all of a sudden?" Sesshomaru suddenly got a very uneasy feeling. "Where did Rin and Kagome go?" "To the sitting room. My boys as far as I know are still in the dojo." "Go get them and meet me there. Something isn't right." Inuyasha nodded and sped away. Sesshomaru got back up and let the trap door fall back in it's place. He calmly walked out, but swiftly and went towards the sitting room, hoping that nothing bad had happened to his mate and son when he got there.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin and Kagome ran back to the sitting room, just as Inuyasha had instructed. Little Aina was still crying her little eyes out. Kagome was lucky she didn't get to see such a scene, but according to her, Rin had filled her in, she had seen worse, but Aina couldn't be consoled. Her crying eventually woke up Yoshirou and with two children crying it was hard to concentrate on the person in the corner, which they did not notice in the first place, watching the women with contempt.

"So, who wants to die first?" Silence struck the room at once as Rin and Kagome turned to see who the person was. It surprised them both when they saw her.

"Mitsuki, what-" "Silence. My real name Sukono, not Mitsuki and right now I suggest you put your hanyou brat on the ground. I don't want to kill you both at the same time, that would be no fun." Rin hesitated and looked to Kagome for help, she slightly shook her head no. Rin defiantly held her child closer. "What do you want _Sukono_?" Rin asked. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, since you and your half breed child will be dead soon anyways and no hard feelings Kagome, you and your daughter will have to die also. The answer is simple. I want Sesshomaru."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "And?" "And originally I worked as a spy for Katsuo, but without my help he would have never had any help from the dark lighters. Now that he is dead, I have my own goals to get what I want. Ken," Sukono said, and then a dark lighter appeared right beside her. Rin sidestepped slightly to shield Yoshirou better. _This is not good. Sesshomaru where are you?_

"Why did you wait though? All this time while Sesshomaru was asleep…?" Rin left the question hanging. "The thought crossed my mind at first, but to be honest I also want Sesshomaru to suffer a little before I wipe his memory clean. You see once upon a time, I pursued Sesshomaru, hoping that he would notice me, but alas he didn't. So I silently waited, until you came into his life. He started to change, and when you came to live here, he changed further. All of his concentration was on you, until you died. I leaped up in joy at that fact because I set it up myself, but when I saw Sesshomaru return and shut himself in his room for a year, he was once again changed, but once I wipe his memory clean of you, I can have him all to myself," Sukono explained, with a malevolent smile slowly spreading across her face. It made her look ugly.

"You are insane, Sukono, Sesshomaru will never let that happen," Rin said. "That may be so, but once you and that half breed are out of the way, Sesshomaru is all mine. Ken get them," Sukono said in return, and Ken swiftly started to cross the room. Rin almost started to panic, but with one small ray of hope and hoping that Yoshirou understood, whispered in his ear, "Yoshirou, go find your father." Then she looked into his golden eyes, he orbed out of his mother's arms and out of the room. Ken was about to turn and pursue, but Sukono stopped him, making him instead tie Rin, Kagome, and Aina up.

Rin was separated from Kagome and Aina, but in her mind she was concocting a plan. Hopefully it would work and with that she closed her eyes and started to pray with all her might, hoping that the Elders would hear her pleas.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sesshomaru was walking quietly to the sitting room when he saw a small set of orbs heading his way. He knew right away that it was…_Yoshirou. _Sesshomaru stretched out his arms just as the orbs started to dissipate around his son. Sesshomaru didn't have time to admire his son, because one Inuyasha ran up behind him with his two oldest, and two, if Yoshirou orbed to him then there was trouble wherever his mother was.

Inuyasha noticed Yoshirou in Sesshomaru's arms and without thinking and without Sesshomaru's permission, took Yoshirou, and placed him in Ichiru's arms. "Take Yoshirou and protect him while me and your uncle go handle the bad guys. Go now, I'll come get you when it's safe." "Yes father," Ichiru answered and turned and left with his other brother for a safe place to hide.

Sesshomaru was a little irritated that his son was taken from his hold, but he understood Inuyasha's reasoning for doing so. Time was of the essence. "Let's go." Quietly, without making a single noise, they made it to the sitting room. They listened intently for any noise, but heard nothing. Inuyasha started to open the door slowly and was the first to peek in. Sesshomaru opened the other side, just as slowly, taking in scents as he did.

The scene that both of them saw was not what they expected. No one was in the room. The two brothers proceeded cautiously into the room. Their mates and Aina's scents were all the over the room and they also knew that they did not leave. _Where are they?_

Then they heard a cough come from the corner. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned to the noise. "My Lord? What are you doing here?" "I should be asking the same question, Mitsuki," responded Sesshomaru in his emotionless voice. "Where are Kagome, Rin, and Aina?" asked Inuyasha. Mitsuki, as they still knew her to be, started to tap her finger to her chin, faking thinking about their whereabouts. She in fact turned them invisible and only she could make the reappear.

From their point of view they were desperately trying to get their mates attention, but it was all in vain for they were tied up and gaged. The dark lighter, Ken, was also holding them at arrow point. Everything seemed hopeless.

"I have no idea where they are," Mitsuki answered innocently. Sesshomaru wasn't buying it. "You lie," he said, his eyes narrowing and turning red on the edges. Mitsuki's face turned serious and a murderous look entered her eyes. "Well, I guess I had to try," she said to herself. "To answer your question, all of them are still in this room," they started to look around, "but unfortunately they are invisible. I made them that way and any wrong move, I'll signal to the dark lighter hovering over them to end their lives," Mitsuki said maliciously.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of menace in his voice that would make anyone quiver. It sent a shiver down Mitsuki's spine, but she tried hard not to let it show. "Simple really. I want you, _Sesshomaru. _Here's the deal. You just let me touch you and you will forget everything about Rin and your son Yoshirou, and I will let them live, but you will never get to see them again. Well now that I think about it, I have to wipe all of your memories of that human and now that half-breed." Both of them started to bristle with every word that this woman spoke. They looked at each other and made an unspoken agreement, nodded to each other, straightened their backs, and Sesshomaru started to slowly walk forward.

Mitsuki finally noticed this movement, it was a non threatening movement, but that was what she thought. She thought that it was his acceptance of his fate to be with her forever. Rin on the other hand saw the way he moved with purpose. It was a walk that said, _if you stand in my way you will die. Sukono you are so naive. _

"Will you accept?" Mitsuki asked, trying to be suductive as Sesshomaru strode over. Sesshomaru was disgusted and he hoped that Rin would forgive him for what he was about to do next. He didn't even give her an answer, but grabbed her neck with one hand and tilted her chin up with the other and started to kiss her. It was meant as a distraction, but Inuyasha was absolutely disgusted. It was all the time he needed to start searching for Kagome, Aina, and Rin, not with his eyes but with his nose.

Sukono on the other hand was in absolute bliss, that she couldn't concentrate on anything else, but the kiss of the love of her life was giving her. The invisibility spell that she put up was beginning to fade. Inuyasha started to notice and he started to inch his way over to them without the dark lighter noticing. He just hoped that Sesshomaru could stand kissing the stupid wench a moment longer. He soon stood in front of the dark lighter, faking not being able to see him, which the dark lighter bought. Then without warning, Inuyasha gave the dark lighter one good punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, giving Inuyasha the moment to untie Rin, Kagome, and Aina.

Sukono managed to break away from Sesshomaru to see the commotion. She gave a frustrated growl and then turned an infuriating glare in Sesshomaru's direction. "You tricked me!" she yelled. "And you think I would really kiss you willingly?" Sesshomaru countered. She let out another frustrated growl before leaping at him with sharp claws. Sesshomaru of course, dodged every blow, steadily leading her away from everyone else. Sukono realized this, then backed off. She looked at her new target: Rin.

Sesshomaru realized a moment too late when Mitsuki (he still knew her as) leaped in Rin's direction. Rin on the other hand watched her mate from a distance, but noticed Sukono (as she now knows her as) was now coming for her. She sent one last plea to the heavens.

_Your wish is granted Rin._

Just as Sukono made to swipe at her throat, Rin orbed. Sukono was so shocked that she didn't see Sesshomaru throw a punch to her head, effectively knocking her out. In other words she didn't know what hit her. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Aina had already left the room to safety, but Rin being Rin stayed behind. After making sure that Mitsuki was out cold, Sesshomaru walked over to the dark lighter, who was just now waking up. Sesshomaru picked him up then thrust Tensiega into his gut, effectively killing him.

Rin knelt at Sukono's head. "Dear Sukono, how mislead you were," Rin quietly said. She gently put a hand to her head and a glow started to form. Rin was healing her obsessive thoughts for Sesshomaru, in a way she was making her forget. She also healed the head injury she had gotten from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru on the other hand was watching his mate administer to the traitor. He didn't get it. He would of done away with her, end her miserable existence, but he guessed it was Rin's forgiving nature that was making her do this. But he realized something. _Rin's a white lighter again._ He started having thoughts about her leaving him and for good this time.

Rin noticed this change in his mood once she was done with Sukono. She got up and quietly walked over to him. "What's on your mind Sesshomaru?" He didn't give an answer and he didn't have to, Rin looked into his eyes and saw everything. "Let me reassure you that I will never leave you now that I'm a white lighter again. I may have to leave because it is my duty to serve others. I love you Sesshomaru, with all of my heart. Please don't doubt it," Rin said taking out a kerchief in the process. "By the way love, that rouge is just not your color." Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as Rin dabbed at his lips.

"And just curious, what did she taste like?" Sesshomaru was a little shocked at the question, but he answered anyways. "She tasted like ashes and rotten lettuce. The taste made me gag the moment our lips touched." Rin smiled a small smile. "Well she did smoke a lot. Now what do I taste like?" Sesshomaru smirked ever so slightly. He then plunged in a very passionate kiss, his tongue tangling with hers. Rin tangled her fingers into his hair, trying to bring him closer, but the moment ended when they heard a cough from the doorway.

Sesshomaru and Rin reluctantly broke apart, but they both saw Kagome holding Yoshirou. Rin moved to take her son, but Sesshomaru was faster, startling Kagome ever so slightly. Rin made it over to them, Yoshirou having his eyes open for both of his parents, he started to coo.

"So tell me, what should we do with Mitsuki or is it Sukono now?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. "Well we can send her back to the servants quarters. I healed her mind and her heart. She will have no recollection of what happened or what she did over her life. When she wakes up, she'll be as harmless as a newborn pup." Sesshomaru wasn't really reassured, but he did as Rin suggested and sent for servants to collect her.

When they walked out of the sitting room it was already dark and the full moon was starting to rise. They went to one of the garden's where they met Inuyasha and his family. Rin then noticed little Aina. She had a slight distant look to her eyes. Rin went to her side immediately. "Oh little Aina, are you okay?" "Aunty Rin, I'll be alright, really." Rin didn't believe her for a second because her eyes told her otherwise. "Rin, I know of your abilities, but Aina and I had a little talk a while ago and decided to deal with this with the help of time. She will heal, she's a strong little girl, I know she can do it." "But, I can-" "No but's Rin. We have decided as a family to help her in any way we can. Thank you anyways," Kagome said quietly. Rin silently nodded her head and left to go to Sesshomaru's side.

As the light of the moon started to hit Rin and Kagome's necklaces they started to glow a bright blue. Rin thought that now she was a white lighter again that she wouldn't need it, but with more thinking that for any reason she let the white lighter part of her go, she would still have an immortal life, to stay by Sesshomaru's side forever, as she wished so many years ago. So she kept the necklace on.

The moon was soon at it's peak and that's when the necklace's started to dim and eventually go out. "Kagome?" "Mmm?" "Let's go home." "That's sounds like a wonderful idea." Then the family of five turned to Sesshomaru and Rin. "We'll leave in the morning and don't be strangers. We'd like to have some company once in a while too. Right Inuyasha?" "Keh, sure." "Well good night. We'll see you off in the morning. Right Sesshomaru?" "Hn."

They all made it inside and went to their respective bedrooms for the rest of the night, knowing that the danger had passed for good this time and once heads started to hit pillows they were all out like a light.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Sorry it took so long, but I gave you an extra long chapter. Hope it was good and I hope I didn't confuse you too much with the switching of Mitsuki to Sukono so often. POV was the difference if you had trouble keeping up. **

**Anyways R/R. Thank you.**


End file.
